Now It's Our World
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: It's been a year since all the drama, and Chad and Sonny think they're finally getting their happily ever after. Well, that's not happening - not if the villains of their past can help it! Put all this love, confusion, laughter, kidnapping, and plenty more deaths together, and you get the sequel to "Welcome To My World". [EDITING!]
1. He's A Winner

**Haha, I loved this so much that I decided to post it quickly for y'all to read! The first chapter of this sequel is indeed a strange one, because I wrote it at 4:30 this morning, and I'm a strange person at that hour. In fact, I'm strange all the time.**

**As much as I begged and pleaded, I still own nothing but the plot. Oh well, it's all in the spirit of fun! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 1 – He's A Winner**

**Sonny's POV – One Year Later**

"Sonny, what the hell are we doing at the Oscars?!" Chad yells, giving me a death glare.

"Calm down, and come on, Cooper. It's going to be good for you, I promise!" I tell him, dragging him out of the limo. What's going on, you ask? Well, me and the rest of the world are keeping a little secret from Chad. See, nobody's told him that he's been nominated for Best Actor – it's a surprise! And I got an official phone call yesterday, telling me that he's won; it was all up to me to get him to come. I'm so excited! We step onto the red carpet, and I'm instantly blinded by all the flashing cameras, people, noise…_don't get confused, Sonny! This is supposed to be Chad's moment!_

"Sonny, I still have no idea what you're trying to accomplish," Chad says, loud enough for me to hear him over the noise. He puts on a fake grin, acting as if he knows what he's doing, and slips an arm around my waist, leading me along in my dazed state.

"Don't worry! You'll see soon enough," I reply, as some guys with cameras beg us to pose for them. We're, like, the hottest couple in Hollywood right now, and because of Chad, I tend to get attacked by paparazzi quite often (which, I must add, scares me a little. I'm not used to getting all that attention), but he's always somewhere to save me. I'm still blinded by the flashes, but as Chad is putting up quite an act of knowing what he's doing, he manages to get us near the end of the strangely long red carpet. Wow.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!" Someone calls out to us. I mentally squeal – all of these people know who I am! It's really exciting; never in my life had I dreamed I'd be with a guy as great and loving as Chad, at a place as amazing as this.

The guy who yelled out our names runs up to us, followed by a cameraman, and starts firing questions like bullets out of a sharp shooter's gun. Chad manages to answer every single one within a nanosecond of them being asked, and I remain confusedly silent. I will never understand how he and all these other celebrities manage to do this!

"So, Sonny, how's that plan of yours coming along?" The reporter guy asks me, with a wink. Creepy dude…

"See for yourself!" I giggle, still confused and caught up in the happy atmosphere around me. Chad and I walk in to the auditorium-like structure, only to be greeted by more flashes, as we run to our seats.

"Y'know what, Sonny?" Chad whispers in my ear, loud enough for only me to hear, and takes my hand in his.

"What?" I ask, wondering what he's going to say.

"I'd rather have stayed home with you," he replies, "We could've been all alone, and had the house all to ourselves…" This guy will never change.

"You and your dirty thoughts…" I say, with a fake sigh. He chuckles.

"Love you, Sonshine."

"Love you too, Chaddy."

After a tedious age of waiting, the moment we'd been waiting for finally arrives.

"And now, for the Best Actor award!"

"Can you believe they didn't even _nominate_ me?" Chad growls, as the people on-stage start to ramble about something unrelated. He starts to ramble too. "I mean, I'm the greatest actor of our generation, for crying out loud! The Mack Falls movie was probably the most amazing thing CDC has ever starred in! And co-directed!"

"And the Oscar for Best Actor goes to…Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Not noticing this, he keeps on rambling random nonsense, and I punch him lightly to get his attention.

"You Chad-iot! You won!" I say, laughing.

"I _what_?" he asks, shocked. He's so cute when he's shocked. Heck, he's always cute.

"You won! Now get up there!" I tell him, pushing him. He runs up to the stage, totally confused and shocked, as the place erupts into thunderous applause. I try to hold back my giggles. Chad's so cute when he's confused!

Someone, who I currently can't place a name to (I'm still confused too!), hands Chad the award, and someone else hands him a microphone. He stands there for a moment, probably thinking about what to say. "Okay, this one was really a surprise, so I haven't got a speech or anything… Uh, damn! I'm so good that I won without even being nominated!" he says, grinning. A mic is thrown to me, and I decide to use this moment to make Chad laugh along with me.

"You _were_ nominated, you Chad-iot!" I say, a little dazzled by the way the speakers are projecting my voice throughout the huge hall. I sound so…shaky!

"Hmm, but I'm _your_ Chad-iot!" He laughs, making everyone else laugh as well. "Wait…_I JUST WON AN OSCAR_!"

"Yep!" I squeal, sounding like an excited fan.

"Aw, come here, Sonny!" Chad says, and I run up to hug him. "I hate you so much, you stunningly hot meany."

"I hate you too, you adorable idiot!" I say.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!" The crowd laughs at our now-famous fight.

"Did they just hear all of that?" I ask. I got so caught up in the crazy moment that I forgot about the microphones.

"Yeah!" The crowd yells, and Chad laughs.

"See how much they love us?" He smirks, and I sigh.

"They love _you_, Chad. I'm just a nobody," I say, and he frowns. The crowd 'aww's, so I quickly add, "Hey, I didn't say I didn't like being a nobody!"

"That's 'cause you aren't just a nobody. You're Sonny Munroe, the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met. You've shaken my whole world and thrown it back the right way around. And lemme tell ya something, Sonshine; you've given me a reason to do all of this. I wouldn't be here without you in my life, and you know it. You ruined me, baby!" Chad says, laughing at the end. The imaginary audience in my head awws this time, as does the real crowd again.

"I ruined you? You made me go mad!" I say, crying with happiness. Only Chad can pull off something as crazy as this at a prestigious event like the Oscars!

"Sonny, I really love you. Like, a _lot_," Chad says, and gets down on one knee in front of me. He gets something out of his pocket. It's a sparkling ring, with a simple single diamond - as simple as it is beautiful. Oh my gosh…is he _proposing_? "I couldn't live even a day without you. I love you more than my own life, and I don't know what I'd do if I'd never have met you. Sonny, will you marry me?"

Without thinking for even a second, I give him my answer. "YES!" I squeal. He stands up, and I throw myself at him, hugging him tightly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, y –" I'm cut off by his lips on mine, kissing me. He pulls away, grinning.

"You're so crazy, Sonny. And I love you so much; I think I'm going mad!" He slips the ring onto my finger, and I'm suddenly giggling like crazy, while the crowd keeps aww-ing.

"I love you too, my Chad-iot!" I say through my giggle fit, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Congratulations, Mrs Cooper." He says, lifting me up and spinning me around, and around, and… "OW!" We've fallen off the stage, but we still can't stop laughing. "See how crazy your love is making me?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and there's more to come soon – expect drama in the next one! :)<strong>

**Peace and reviews :P**

**-Sarah x**


	2. A New Start?

**OMC! Thanks for all the reviews, guys. They make me so happy! ****:D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 2 - A New Start?**

**Sonny's POV**

I yawn, and open my eyes. I'm lying in Chad's room. I remember his proposal last night, and smile. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now!

"Mornin', Mrs Cooper," Chad's voice comes from somewhere nearby. I turn to see that he's standing next to the bed, grinning.

"We aren't actually married yet," I point out, and smile anyway.

"Well, that just means we have no explanation for last night," he winks at me. Classic Chad. "Here, wear this; I think everyone else is back." He throws me his shirt, leaving him in just his old jeans. "I know I'm hot, but there's no need to stare!" He smirks.

"What time is it?" I yawn again, putting the shirt on. I'm still so tired…

"Noon. So rise and shine, and help me fix up this place! Are you gonna get up yourself, or will I have to help?" Chad says, smiling evilly.

"You wouldn't!" I gasp dramatically, and he laughs. His idea of 'help' isn't exactly the same as anybody else's.

"I would, baby." He says. I jump off the bed, and stand up straight.

"Happy?"

"Yep. Now, remember the party last night, after the awards?"

"How could I remember anything after you sprinted off with the shred of sanity I had left, Chaddy?"

"Rightly said, Mrs Cooper!" Chad says. I laugh, and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I come back, Chad suddenly pulls me into his arms, falling onto the bed and taking me with him. I suddenly see the tattoo on his arm, and flashback to that day. And all the disasters that followed. A few weeks after that, I'd still been thinking there was something up with Tawni and Chad, but then it all went back to normal. Tawni remained my best friend, and Chad remained my boyfriend – we were all fine, but they always act _strange _around each other. "Hey, are you okay, Sonny?" Chad asks. I must've let the worry show on my face.

"Yeah. Just remembered something I'd rather not have thought about. Don't worry," I reply, causing him to look confused. I sit up, and he rests his head in my lap.

"You know you can tell me, if there's something bugging you," he says, smiling and holding my hand to his face.

"I know you won't like it," I say, and he sighs.

"What is it? Just say it, Sonny. A problem shared is a problem solved!" he says, grinning proudly.

"Okay… Uh, remember the accident?" I start. His face instantly falls into a frown; every time someone brings it up, he becomes sad again…

"Y-yeah?" he says nervously. "Sonny, I have to tell you something about that."

"What is it?" I ask. What could he want to tell me now, that he wouldn't already have done?

"Well, uh…since we're pretty much _engaged_, I want to be completely honest with you. So, here goes. When you were stuck in the hospital, Tawni and I… We, um… I didn't mean to do it, I swear! I was drunk, and she –" Chad says, confusing me. Does he mean what I think he means?

"Chad, what are you talking about?" I ask, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I don't deserve you, Sonny. I'm no good. Slap me. Tell me you hate me. Tell me you never want to see me again. Throw me out of your life. You deserve better than a stupid, selfish, lying, cheating, jerk like me!" he suddenly yells, standing up and heading for the door. Ever since he got out of that mental rehab last year, something about him hasn't been quite right. This kind of thing tends to happen a lot, and I'm more worried about him now than ever. I'm going to drag him to a doctor if this happens again. But right now, I follow him down the stairs, and we reach the kitchen.

"Chad! Wait!" What to do, what to do… I go for my first thought, and jump on his back, startling him.

"You want to kill me too? Go on," he says bitterly.

"Chad, you promised. One year ago, you promised me you wouldn't put yourself through all this emotional torture again," I remind him, getting off his back and stepping in front of him, "Do you remember that?"

He sighs. "Yeah, I remember… But this time, I deserve it." Without warning, he walks into the kitchen, picks up a knife, and slashes his arm. No!

"Chad! Don't do this to yourself, please!" I beg, grabbing the knife from his hand and leaving it on the worktop. I try to clean up his cut as best I can, with the hand towel.

"Sonny, stop! I know you hate me! But, she forced me! I was drunk, I didn't know till I woke up the next morning, and by then it was all over!" he yells.

"Chad, please, just calm down. I don't hate you at all. I love you," I say softly, hugging him and rubbing his back. He relaxes and sighs, returning the hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Sonshine," he whispers apologetically, now sounding a lot calmer.

"Don't worry. It's fine." I smile, still trying to calm him down.

After a long pause, he pulls away from the hug and takes my hands in his, looking nervous. "Sonny, when you were in hospital, I – I got drunk and had a one-night stand with Tawni," Chad says.

"You what?" I yell, shocked. I can't believe this – I knew there'd been something going on between them then, but I'd never even thought it could be something like this…

"I'm sorry, Sonny! I know you hate me for it! Take the knife and stab me! I never deserved to be the one you love… I don't deserve someone as amazing as you… I'm sorry…" He suddenly has another outburst, and falls at my feet, begging. "Please forgive me…have mercy on my heart, that beats only for you…" Woah, that was deep! I start to cry, and he looks up at me, concern flooding his oceanic blue eyes. I let myself fall and sit next to him, crying in his protective arms. "I'm sorry… Just kill me, Sonny…" Chad says, holding me tighter.

"No. I don't want you to die, my crazy, confused lover…" I say, and he suddenly grins at me. That's strange; bipolar, almost.

"Whatever I may be, I'm all yours," he says, sitting comfortably (well, as comfortably as one can be on a kitchen floor), and pulling me into his lap. I slip my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper, and don't you _ever_ forget that," I tell him.

"Thanks, Sonny… I guess I kinda needed that. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiles, and suddenly, we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I stand up and run out to the entrance hallway, to open the door. Standing on the doorstep is the one person I'd never even imagined I would see again.

* * *

><p><strong>And here it begins…<strong>

**Peace and reviews!**

**-Sarah :D**


	3. Of Villains, Cookies, & Five Year Olds

**Be warned! I wrote everything pasta and beyond in this after 4am today, when I was hyper and craving the later mentioned foods, so it's probably completely haywire from the food references till the end. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 3 – Of Villains, Cookies, & Five Year Old Fights**

**Sonny's POV**

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The definition of innocence, Miss Alison Munroe, standing here looking like _that_?" The familiar voice says. The man is glaring at me; if looks could kill, I would've dropped dead by now. Scary.

"Aaron," I say. Aaron Nicholas – Chad's evil stepbrother. The guy I was supposed to marry, who we escaped from last year. The villain, the bad guy, and whatever else is a synonym of that.

"Ah, so you remember me? You're a good girl," he says, grinning evilly. He's really creeping me out, now…

"Who is it, Sonshine?" Chad asks me, wandering over to the door. He sees Aaron, and automatically gets angry, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"And why should I tell you? Come, Allie. Let's go," Aaron says, looking at me again. He's so creepy.

"Go upstairs. I'll deal with him," Chad whispers in my ear. I'm one step ahead – I run.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

I don't know what's wrong with me. Why did I want to jump off a cliff five minutes ago, and suddenly, I feel like I want to be married to Sonny right now? What's my problem? It's been about a minute since Sonny went to answer the door, and I'm curious, so I decide to go see who it is. I casually saunter into the hallway.

"Who is it, Sonshine?" I ask Sonny. She turns to give me a worried look, and then I notice who is standing at the door. _Aaron_. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I yell at him. He has no right to be here.

"And why should I tell _you_?" Aaron asks. "Come, Allie. Let's go." He looks at Sonny, scanning her from top to bottom. And to make things worse, all she's wearing is my shirt from last night, and it barely reaches halfway down her thighs. She has no idea how much more that makes me want to be closer to her right now; if that idiot, Aaron, wasn't here, I probably would've lost control and done something regrettable. In fact, I already have done something, but I don't regret it at all. Cue CDC winking. And back to reality we go. "Go upstairs." I whisper to her. I don't want other guys to be looking at my Sonshine like that! Wait a second. Aaron isn't looking at her. He's looking at…_me_? Woah, creepy much. Sonny nods, and runs up the stairs. "And you. Stop being such a perv! Dude, you're creepy," I say to Aaron, who is glaring at me. Why is he looking at _me_ like that? I'm uncomfortable. Someone get me a shirt! Sonny, do you know telepathy? Can you hear my thoughts and get me a shirt? Pweety pleeease? No? Okay. Gay stepbrother staring at my Chabs… Someone help me!

"And who the hell are you to stop me?" he growls.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Sonny's my wife. So there ya go," I say, smirking.

"Oh, you're married now? Well, thanks for telling me _that,_" he says sarcastically. Sonny suddenly appears at the top of the steps, wearing my shirt with her black jeans. She looks confused, and runs to my side.

"Chad, I heard some weird noises and I think there's someone upstairs," she says worriedly. Crap. Now I'm dealing with thieves _and_ a gay, perverted stepbrother? This is definitely not how I imagined things to be the day after I proposed to Sonny.

"Actually, my minions have the house surrounded, inside and out. You didn't think I could give up so easily, did you?" Aaron says, grinning like the freaky villain he is, whilst still staring at me. OMC, someone rescue me from the creepy stare of the evil gay guy! And yes, OMC does mean Oh My Chad. Your point?

"Um, yeah," I reply simply, resulting in his expression going from evil to confused, then back to evil again. He doesn't scare me!

"Oh, whatever. Come here!" Aaron says, looking behind him. Who could he have possibly brought with him?

"Hello there, son." As if we didn't already have enough drama in our lives, my father is now standing next to Aaron on the doorstep. Why am I shocked and shirtless every time he appears somewhere I don't expect? And why, oh, why, is everyone looking at me? Oh, great being in the sky, help me! Wait, what does that even mean? Did that sound pastafarianish? I don't know, nor do I care. Man, I'm starving! I'm seriously craving some spiced-up pasta right now. Maybe I'll take Sonny out to an Italian restaurant for a late lunch. Or maybe we'll just fly off to Italy on one of our private jets instead. But for now, I'm stuck with a horrible father and a gay stepbrother on my doorstep. And to make it worse, I'm tired - I barely got any sleep last night. What a great day this is turning out to be – note sarcasm. "So, Chad, how's life?" _Dad_ asks, grinning and looking even eviller than Aaron. Yikes.

"Amazing," I reply, winking at Sonny. She smiles, and blushes slightly.

"Glad to hear that. And how could you have an amazing life with my son's ex-fiancée, whilst we're around?" Dad says. Holy fudge, I'm getting scared now. Speaking of fudge, I now crave that too… "Just let Sonny come with us, and we won't hurt you," he continues, calm but evil.

"Oh my pasta! You ain't taking m'lady anywhere!" I say, and Sonny giggles. Wait, did I just say 'oh my pasta' out loud? Oops. My need for food is driving me mad. "Snack break!" I announce, and slam the door in their faces. I dash into the kitchen and open up a cabinet at random. It's got a jar of green chillies at the front - huh, I never knew we had those; I'd better be careful next time Sonny and I have a food fight! Ooh, cookies! I grab the pack of cookies, and jam one into my mouth like a madman. Heck, I _am_ a madman.

"A snack break? Really, Chad? _Really_?" Sonny asks from the doorway of the kitchen. I turn to face her, cookie crumbs falling out of my mouth. I probably look like a five-year-old, caught red handed stealing from the cookie jar. "Gimme those cookies!" she says suddenly, attacking me and snatching the pack from my hand.

"Give 'em back! They're my cookies!" I say, sounding like a stubborn kid. Sonny giggles, and pouts.

"Pweease, Chaddy?" she says, looking at me with her big brown eyes that make me melt like the chocolate chips in these cookies. She's too cute.

"Fine," I say, and give her the pack. I had to give in to her cuteness.

"Thank you!" she says, beaming. She takes the cookies, and pecks me on the cheek. I respond with a goofy grin, somewhat like a little five-year-old dude in a similar situation - minus the villains waiting outside, that is.

"Hey, that'd be enough if we were only five. But we're not." I say, and without warning, slip my arms around Sonny's waist and pull her closer.

"So what _do_ you want?" she asks, faking an innocently clueless look.

"Gimme a kiss!" I reply, laughing. She giggles, and kisses me on the lips this time. She knows me too well. After a few seconds, I pull away. "Your lips taste like cookie," I say, and Sonny giggles again. "I like cookies."

"I _love_ cookies," she says.

"I love _you,_" I say. I know, that was Chad-iotically cliché, but it's true. I do love Sonny more than I love cookies! Okay, who zapped my mind into that of a five-year-old? Okay, let's go back to reality…and I'm 22 again. **(I think he's 22, after the one year time jump…not sure :P)** Woo-hoo - not! I don't like it. I wanna stay 5! Although if a five-year-old was going through all of this stuff that I am, he wouldn't be too happy. But I guess no-one really cares because I'm _old_.

Suddenly, the doorbell starts ringing, disrupting my thoughts. Now what do these villains want? Maybe they're craving pasta too. I like pasta. CDC needs his pasta! _NOW!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, having just proof-read that, that was even crazier than I remembered; I was high on pasta last night, and, well…I write crazy stuff when I'm hyper. Don't say I didn't warn ya! ;)<strong>

**Well, that be all for today.**

**S.O is out. Peace and reviews!**


	4. Oh My Pasta!

**'Look, the summer's almost over, and once fall comes back to the Falls, I need to be free.' That be my creative way of telling you I will be updating less frequently, now that the summer's over and school has begun. :(**

**Well, I've had my pasta now, so I feel better about that! :D**

**And hey, I was right about the whole age jump thing! 22 and 21. I love it when I'm right ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 4 - Oh My Pasta!**

**Chad's POV**

Well, I guess I better go see what the idiot, Aaron, wants. The sooner I do that, the sooner he leaves! And the sooner I get my pasta. I need to go find a shirt first, though. That back there was just uncomfortable, and there's absolutely no other way to put it. Besides, CDC's six-pack doesn't need that much showing off, even though I've been voted sexiest actor by a whole load of shows and stuff, and some dirty magazine…_four years running_. I swear they'd have done it before those four years, but it was some age thing that (very thankfully) stopped them. Yeah, I'm hot, but it was the same magazine that wanted to ruin my dignity last year with that letter. Urgh, that was just beyond horrible… And I'm not forgetting to mention the time some crazy fangirls attacked me and ripped my clothes apart. That was actually slightly painful. Have you ever had brand new, custom fit, starchy, papery, designer denim SPS-causingly tight jeans torn off of you in shreds? I doubt it. Well, it's happened to the CDC. I'm just that loved; what can I say?

So, I wander around the house, and pull on the first t-shirt I see that I know for sure to be mine. I then walk back to the kitchen, where Sonny is waiting. "Come on, the villains await!" she says, in mock horror. We head back to the door, and open it.

"Greetings, evil father and gay stepbrother," I say, sounding like a posh English person. Or an alien. Or both. Sonny tries to hide her giggles, but fails.

"Look, Chad. Let me put this in a way you'll understand," Dad says slowly, as if he's talking to a little kid, "Just let Sonny come with us, and we won't do anything to hurt you. Okay?"

"Nope. It's most definitely not okay," I reply, and he glares at me angrily. Dude, lay off on the creepy staring - it's, well, _creepy_.

"And why not?" Aaron asks. This is a lot less uncomfortable, although he's still scaring me. And, I now want frozen yogurt. Yum. Fro-yo rules!

"Because I know why you want to take Sonny away. I know you're ruining her life, just to ruin mine. If you wanna ruin my life, take me!" I say, and everyone gasps, very dramatically. And I'm talking _Mackenzie Falls_ dramatic.

"Ah, gladly!" Dad says, as he and Aaron grin evilly, "But I'd like you to be aware of someone else's presence too." What is he on about?

"Who?" Sonny asks, before I have the chance to say anything.

"Come here, Connie. Oh, and you too, Tawni," Dad says, and I seriously start doubting the fact that this is reality - it feels more like an episode of Mackenzie Falls. Suddenly, Connie Munroe, Sonny's mother, is also standing on the doorstep, along with Tawni. This is only getting worse. Huh, this house has one big doorstep!

"Hi, Sonny," Connie says. Sonny looks worried.

"H-hey, Mom," she stutters.

"Well, hello there, Chaddy," Tawni says, with a flirty smile. I shudder – she scares me! But hey, props to her for that; no-one can really scare Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Okay, that's enough. If you won't let us take her, then you're coming with us instead. Come on, Chad," Aaron says, glaring at me.

"Fine. But I get to say goodbye to my beautiful wife first," I say, and turn to Sonny. She's blushing, as Connie is giving us a death glare.

"Okay." Aaron says, and I slam the door in their faces once again.

"Chad, you can't just go with them like this!" Sonny says suddenly.

"I have to. If I don't, they'll hurt you. And I can't see you get hurt. I have to go. But I'll be back soon, promise," I say, and pull her into a hug.

"He wants to kill you," she whispers.

"Dad? I know. If I don't come back, assume I'm dead. If they kill me and I don't get to see you before then, have a good life, Sonny," I sigh. I don't _want_ to go – of course, no hero would want to surrender himself to the villains that easily. But if I convince them I can leave Sonny, without showing that I don't want to, they won't be able to hurt her. They'll probably just think they have an advantage, since I 'surrendered'. It's completely fake surrender.

"But –"

"I'm sorry," I can see the sadness in her eyes; seeing her upset hurts me, like being whacked with a dead zebra. Yes, I'm horrifically bad at similes; dead zebra, what the hell? **(That was for you, MonStErScLosEt!) **My point is, I can't stand to see Sonny being sad. I look away, and open the door.

"Ready?" Dad asks, glaring at me. I nod, and grab my sneakers from the shoe rack on the side, slipping my feet into them and following the villains out. I take one last look at Sonny…she's crying. Aaron and Tawni push me into the back of a van, and lock the door. Damn, this is _not_ a place for a human to be sitting! Especially not me!

But I can't forget Sonny's face when we were leaving. She looked heartbroken. What kind of Chad-iot does she think I am now? If only she understood why I had to go with these idiots…

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daaa. Well, I hope you liked that! It wasn't great, but oh well.<strong>

**Peace and reviews!**

**-Sarah**


	5. Torture

**Eeee! All these reviews make me feel appreciated :) *heart***

**Okay, I own nothing but the plot! It makes me feel better to say that because I can say I own something instead of saying what I don't own. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Torture**

**Chad's POV**

I'm chained to a chair. Freezing my head off. In darkness. In the basement of Dad's mansion in Wisconsin. It's been like this for one whole week. When I'd first got to this hell-on-earth, and the four villains chained me to the chair, I tried to escape. But even CDC's fit and strong self can't break through these chains.

"Well, who do we have here? Mr I-Can-Do-Anything? Well, you can't do anything now," I suddenly hear someone say. I look up; it's Aaron. He smirks, evilly.

"You son of a -" I growl, and he cuts me off.

"Watch what you say. I can put you through more of that horrible, unimaginable torture if I want," he says, glaring at me. Well, what I was going to say was the undeniable truth. And oh, it's the bitch herself – Aaron's mother, Anna, saunters in, smiling.

"Oh, it's my stepson, then? My, you've grown since I last saw you, haven't you?" She grins, like one of those creepy old ladies you just can't get off your back. Ew.

"Bitch, you saw me last year," I say, glaring at her. Bloody hell, woman, stop grinning! If only I had laser vision or something…

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Aaron says, and chuckles. But hey, what's the worst thing he can do to me? Suddenly, some random masked person walks in, holding a whip. I'm even more scared now; this is a really awkward situation. Anna, the evil stepmother, Aaron, the gay stepbrother, and some random masked ninja rapist who seems to be a woman (oh, a female rapist, that sure is new). They're are all staring me down like they have x-ray eyes or something. I feel a weird shock zapping through me, and squeeze my eyes shut. I try not to yell in pain - it feels horrible. I hear the whip crack, and it hits my left arm. I tense up, as if that would help. There are no more sounds of movement, so I decide to open my eyes again. Along with the cuts, previous whip scars, and the tattoo, there's a fresh, burning red mark from the whip on my arm. It's unbearably painful, but I'm somehow still alive. My shirt is torn awkwardly, from all the electric zapping. And I'm hurting all over. Ow. It's impossible to stay alive like this. But most of all, I miss Sonny. What I wouldn't do to have her with me right now, for her to be with me through this just like we got through everything else… _I need her more than anything_. I'm nothing without my Sonshine.

"Did you like that?" the person asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. Her voice sounds strangely like Tawni's. She takes off the mask, and guess what? It's Tawni. She glares at me, I glare back, and she winks. Aaron and Anna are no longer here; we're alone. And she has that evil look in her eyes again. This girl honestly scares me so damn much. She unchains me from the chair, and grabs a firm hold of my wrists, right on my burning, fresh cuts. I wince - they hurt. You're wondering why I have these cuts again; it's because I'd rather die than keep on going through this torture. I would normally fight back against her, and could easily succeed in getting my wrists out of her grip, but right now, I don't have the energy to do it. They've zapped me with that electric wire so many times; I've become weak. I've been trying to focus my energy on staying alive. She pushes my pathetic self into a corner, glaring at me.

"What's the reason for all of this? What do you want from me?" I ask. This question has been eating at my brain for a while now; it's still unclear exactly what all these people really want. Connie probably wants to get revenge on me, for running away with Sonny and ruining the wedding, and Aaron probably has the same reason. I'm guessing Dad just hates me like he always has, and it's his life's goal to make my life miserable; he could never become anything big himself (he's a not-so well known lawyer – ick!), so it's highly likely that he's jealous of CDC's success. And Tawni… Well, I'm not sure about her. What could she possibly want? Other than the fact that I'm _apparently_ the father of her child, I haven't actually harmed her. She doesn't exactly have grounds for revenge.

"Well, why don't you think about everything that happened with us, and that might tell you the answer," Tawni replies, still looking angry. I _don't_ like this girl.

"Someone's a little mean," I say. I can't help the comedic comments; they just come to me. Which is strange, but cool.

"What's going on down here?" Dad's loud voice asks, approaching us.

"Just more torture," Tawni replies, smiling evilly. She doesn't want him to know that we were talking.

"Ah, good job," he says, looking down at me, "I'll take it from here." Tawni nods, and skips - yes, she actually _skips_ - away. "So, how are you feeling about surrender now, Chadwick? The more you resist, the more pain you'll have to suffer," he says, and smirks. Chadwick? What the hell? That's just plain weird. And now I know how annoying it is when _I_ smirk… These guys are starting to bug me with it.

"I'll never surrender to you, you -" I don't get to finish, because the zap of the electric whip attacks me again. Everything slowly fades into blackness…

* * *

><p><strong>OMC. That was torture for me, writing that! Chad doesn't deserve to get beat up!<strong>

**Review and make me a little happier? *puppy eyes***


	6. Lost Lovers

**To make up for the extra wait for this chapter, I have made this one a slightly longer chapter than the others!**

**But y'know what? I feel GREAT. I'm super happy and I don't even know why. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Lost Lovers**

**Sonny's POV**

_I miss Chad. I need him here. _But the way he left… I suppose I was stupid to think he really loved me that much. Chances are, he went with them to get away from me… Chad and Tawni could've planned this whole thing together, and gotten Mom, Aaron, and his Dad in on it… I guess Chad must've just thought of me as another one of those girls, that he could go off and cheat on when he got bored. He probably wouldn't understand how much I love him. How much I _need_ him. And his words have been echoing in my mind since the moment he said them, and left; _"Have a good life, Sonny."_ I know I can't live without him. And as Bella-like as that may sound, it's completely true… **(Ew, Twilight reference xP) **Sonshine wants Chaddy back! Wow, we have some strange nicknames…

I then notice Chad's phone, sitting on the small bedside table, next to my own. I pick it up, just to see. Not that I think he's cheating on me with Tawni, or anything! I'm just _curious_. My phone suddenly starts to moo, which momentarily distracts me from my thoughts. I return Chad's phone to its place, and pick up mine. Some random, unfamiliar phone number is calling me, "Hello?" I answer anyway.

"Help me, Sonshine…" Chad's familiar voice comes through the phone. He sounds shaky and weak, and I'm suddenly worried - where is he? What have they done to him?

"Chad? Where are you?" I ask quickly. He just sighs.

"Wisconsin," he replies, his voice still sounding weak, "Dad's house. I tried to escape, but I can't. They had me chained to a wall, and they hit me, and Tawni… I'm so sorry, Sonny, I'm the worst guy you could possibly –"

I cut his cute little apologetic ramble off, with a simple, "What did she do now?" Trust Tawni to do something that annoys Chad and ruins everything.

"I'm warning you, this is gonna sound really weird, but I think that bitch raped me!" Chad replies, whisper-yelling.

"How the heck could she rape you?" I ask. I'm pretty sure girls don't rape guys. How very strange…

"I don't know! I don't know what the pasta is happening in this messed up place!" he says. Ouch. I feel sorry for him.

"Pasta?" I say, suddenly confused. That's somewhat weird.

"I'm hungry!" he whines, like a little kid. He knows how cute I think it is when he does that… My poor kidnapped Chaddy!

"Aww," I say, and giggle.

"Sonny, can you call the cops for me? I need to get outta here somehow, and I can't call them myself – oh, no… I have to go. I think someone's coming. And if I don't make it, I just want to let you know that I love you more than anything else in the world," he whispers. I smile, as tears of happiness and sadness mixed up roll down my cheeks. Chad really does love me; how could I possibly believe, even for a moment, that he doesn't? Stupid Sonny! I mentally slap myself for doubting him.

"I love you too, Chad," I say, and he chuckles on the other end of the line. The call suddenly disconnects, and I put the phone back on the small table. Near it, I notice a framed photo. It's of Chad and I, lying weirdly on the sidewalk, after he tripped over his own feet whilst trying to give me a piggy-back ride; one of our friends had snapped the picture. I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile at the sweet, joyful memory; the photo was taken just a few months ago, when we thought everything would be alright. When we were _happy_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

You could say I'm fine, but you'd be lying. I think I've been here for over another whole week; possibly more, but definitely not less. Some hours ago, Dad zapped me with that electric stuff again, and I think I must've passed out. But I guess passing out was better than staying awake. Although, it was pretty weird, because I woke up to find myself covered in bruises. They must've beaten me up again, and the chains keep cutting into my wrists - those things _kill_! And now I'm even weaker from all the zapping, whipping, and general torture. _Lovely._ If I get any weaker, I swear, I'll probably just drop dead.

I'm currently alone, and not chained to anything for once; they've probably forgotten, thank goodness. I pace the room, and find the brutally torn remains of what was once my shirt, lying in a corner. Huh, so that's where it went. Thankfully, I still have my jeans – I'd be pretty humiliated otherwise. But what I really want right now is a knife; I'd rather die than live like this… And if it doesn't kill me, it'll at least try to take away some of the horrifically torturous pain. I would know that better than anyone else. But I'm already so physically damaged; I can't possibly hurt myself any more…

I look around, but spot only a small table. And sitting on it is…_a phone_? I cautiously step closer, making sure this isn't some kind of cunning trap, and pick it up. I check the date and time: 14th September 2011; 23:16. I quickly dial Sonny's number from memory, and listen to it ring a few times. She answers, then, "Hello?" I automatically feel relaxed; just hearing my Sonshine's sweet voice makes me feel so much better, as cliché lover-ish and sappy as that may sound. I'd missed it. I'd missed _her_, even more than it seems humanly possible to. Almost _obsessively._ But then again, I _am_ the legendary Chad-iot!

"Help me, Sonshine…" I manage to say. I can't talk much, or be very clear; I don't have the strength, nor do I have the energy to.

"Chad? Where are you?" She asks, the worry suddenly obvious in her tone.

I sigh. "Wisconsin." I reply, still trying to find the small bit of energy I need to explain my situation to the only person who can possibly help me right now, "Dad's house. I tried to escape, but I can't. They had me chained to a wall, and they hit me, and Tawni… I'm so sorry, Sonny, I'm the worst guy you could possibly –" I start to ramble on. I know I don't deserve a girl as beautiful, caring, sweet, and loving as Sonny.

"What did she do now?" She cuts me off, and asks.

"I'm warning you, this is gonna sound really weird, but I think that bitch raped me!" I whisper-yell. Well, it's true!

"How the heck could she rape you?" Sonny asks, shocked. I don't blame her; it _is_ pretty shocking, and also horribly disgusting. Yuck.

"I don't know! I don't know what the pasta is happening in this messed up place!" I say. Yes, I said 'what the pasta' – these people have been starving me, and I'm freaking _hungry_!

"Pasta?" Sonny asks, even more confused.

"I'm hungry!" I say, in that five-year-old-ish way that I know she finds cute. Yeah, I'm a sexy five-year-old. Wait, that just sounded plain disturbing; never mind.

"Aww," she giggles. I can just imagine her smiling that sweet smile that makes me melt – metaphorically, of course. But I can't think or be happy for much longer, because I suddenly hear footsteps and yelling on the metal staircase, approaching the very basement (slash torture chamber) I'm held prisoner in. I resume being metaphorically frozen.

"You blithering _idiot_! How could you have forgotten to chain him back up?" Dad is yelling, probably at Aaron. I can't help but snigger a bit at the phrase '_blithering idiot_'; that sounds like something someone would say in, like, fourteenth century England or something – that was just a random guess.

"Sonny, can you call the cops for me? I need to get outta here somehow, and I can't call them myself –" I suddenly realise that the footsteps and voices are getting closer, and they seem to be approaching me… "Oh, no… I have to go. I think someone's coming. And if I don't make it, I just want to let you know that I love you more than anything else in the world," I whisper into the phone. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"I love you too, Chad," she says, and I chuckle. I'm in love with her. I shake myself out of the distraction, and quickly disconnect the phone call. Then, I slowly replace the phone on the table I found it, and sneak into the corner again. I lie back down on the bed I woke up in and close my eyes, acting as if I'm still half-dead and passed out. Something suddenly pokes me, and my mind suddenly goes blank…

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you're awake."<em> I'm woken by the now-familiar voice of Connie Munroe. The last thing I remember is a weird pinch on my arm, a strange rush of drowsiness, and then total blackness… "You think you can do whatever you want, and then just get away with it, don't you?" She says.

I sit up on the bed. I'm not sure exactly how many days it's been since I called Sonny… And I know for sure that it's now time for some serious acting. "Wh-what happened?" I stutter, faking confusion. It seems as though she's buying it; well, they don't call me the greatest actor of our generation without a very good reason.

"Why did you take my daughter away?" Connie asks, firmly and seriously.

"She – she loves me…" I reply weakly, really lacking the energy to speak now. I can't do this anymore.

"And what? You were the one to drag yourself into this situation, you know! None of this would be happening if you wouldn't have turned up and crashed the wedding," she says, glaring at me with an eccentrically enraged look in her eyes. I sigh.

"Sonny and I love each other. She didn't want to marry Aaron in the first place," I manage to explain, with much struggle. My thinking works just fine, but the same can't be said for my voice.

"Do you have any idea of what you've gotten my little girl into?" Connie yells, suddenly standing up and slapping me. What the heck is she on about now? And how dare she slap CDC?

"What?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"My daughter wouldn't be involved in all of this if it weren't for you," she replies, sounding absolutely furious.

"She would be… Aaron wanted to marry her just 'cause she knows me," I say. Connie gasps, shocked.

"What?" she asks.

"Yeah, uh… They'd probably have done this eventually, anyway, regardless of whether she'd married Aaron or not," I reply. It could be highly true; Dad and Aaron have been after me forever. They'd just been in hiding for a few years before I met Sonny, and for one year now. And I have a strange, but also very possible theory, about how they could have been the ones who'd had me kidnapped by that stalkerish fangirl that still claims to be one of my many exes, and that when they'd discovered that Sonny is my girlfriend, they wanted to use her to get revenge on me. I know they've been seeking revenge on me for the past fifteen years; the reason as to why, however, is still not clear.

"Forget that. They've brought Sonny here. They've kidnapped her too. They're planning on how torture and kill her, as we speak, just as they've done to you!" Connie yells, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"She's…_here_?" I say, shocked. How could they have the guts to even _think_ of bringing Sonny here? What did my sweet, innocent, Sonshine ever do to them?

Regardless of that, I know that I now have a mission. I need to save Sonny, and save us, from these villains – _or die trying_.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my somewhat long chapter to make up for the week-long wait. Things have been crazy, what with school starting and me almost drowning in homework, so I guess I can't really update as soon as I used to. Mehh.<strong>

**Please don't forget to review! Coz reviews make me actually **_**want**_** to update!**

**So, peace out, suckahs! ;)**

**-Sarah**


	7. My Excuse & Consequences

**Okay, so. I know I haven't been updating very frequently these days.**

**My Excuse**

**Well, school is dumping homework on us like anything. The teachers say, "Well, you're in year nine, you should be able to handle it!" in that annoying English accent! Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against English accents (I have something of one myself) but it gets to me when they all say the ****_same freakin' thing_****! Anyway, with this amount of homework, I'm not really left with much spare time to write. And when I do write, it's on my phone, so that'll be the reason for the random length of my future chapters - my phone has a very basic writing app, and it has no word count, spellcheck, or **_**anything **_**really. Just writing.**

**And now all of that's through, I have to say, I'm surprised! The last chapter only got 6 reviews, so I'm hoping for more this time! Please?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 7 – Consequences**

**Chad's POV**

I have no idea what the hell is happening. I overheard Dad talking to someone earlier, and found out that Connie was just _testing _me, when she told me they'd kidnapped Sonny yesterday. (Well, that's what they said – that it was _yesterday_.) They wanted to see how I'd _react_, and that they hadn't really kidnapped her. What am I, a caged animal being tested on? So, I guess it's probably been two or three hours since I eavesdropped on that conversation. I'm now sitting on a chair, loosely chained to a random pole in a corner of the torture chamber, but too cold and weak to try to break free. Why the heck is it so damn cold in this basement?

"Well, hey there, bro," Aaron says suddenly, smiling evilly.

"Aaron," I say, as if his presence doesn't bother me in the slightest. It doesn't, really.

"What happened? Not trying to fight back like the hero you think you are?" he asks, tauntingly. I glare at him; I'm pretty much powerless to do anything else. "You used that cell phone to call Sonny," he says, knowingly.

"I -" I start to protest, but he cuts me off. I give up; he already knows. Idiot.

"Save it. We know you did," Aaron says, "And do you know what the consequences are?"

I gulp. I'm actually scared now. I know this guy can easily kill me, without a second thought. I may be generally brave and amazing, but this is just too much for even my 'CDC' self to handle. I shake my head, and speak simply, "No."

"Well, then, you'll just have to wait and see," he smirks, "Unless, of course, you want to give in and let the rest of us do all the remaining work."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

When Chad called me, I had no idea what to do. But the one thing I did know was that he needs my help. I tried my best to find out where exactly in Wisconsin his father's mansion is, and eventually succeeded after asking his brother, Chris, about it. He didn't hesitate to tell me, when he found out what I was about to do. And before I know it, I'm anxiously seated on one of our many private jets, hoping I can do something.

* * *

><p>"Prepare for landing." The announcement comes over the speakers, and I start to feel a little more scared. I've arrived, but what if I'm too late? What if they kill us both? What if they kill Chad? I wouldn't be able to take it. And if they kill me? No. Chad will be fine, and so will I. We'll get out of this together, and everything will be okay afterwards. We'll live together, die together, and that's how it'll be - or so I hope…<p>

* * *

><p>I'm standing on the doorstep of the mansion. The very place where they've brought Chad. I'm absolutely terrified; what can one of me do against four of them? Or three, not counting Mom. They could easily attack me here… My hand shaking, I slowly ring the doorbell. I hear loud footsteps, running, and the door opens, to reveal Aaron, giving me a death glare. I shiver a little; he's scary…<p>

"Why, hello there," he says, grinning that evil grin, that I hate. Suddenly, someone taps me on the shoulder from behind, startling me. I turn, to see a guy with a camera.

"Hey, it _is_ her!" The camera guy yells, and a swarm of paparazzi rush towards me. The one problem with knowing Chad; not that I mind it much, of course. If that's what happens if I want to be with him, I can take it. I stumble a little, in my attempt to keep from being crushed, as they throw questions at me.

"Sonny, are you cheating on Chad with this guy?"

"Who is he?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Does Chad know about this?"

"Do you know that Chad's in hospital right now?"

The last question catches my attention the most. "What?" I ask.

"He was taken to the nearby hospital, just a couple hours ago. He was almost dead!" Someone shouts in reply.

"Where?" I yell, and someone else asks me to follow them. I do so, seeing as it's my only option to get to Chad right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daa! Another crappy chapter from me! This time my excuse for the crappiness is that I was really ill. Ew. : I was lying in bed with absolutely nothing to do, all of yesterday.**

**Oh, and people have been telling me to listen to that "Unbroken" album or whatever it's called. So I did. Now tell me, what's so amazing about it? I dislike. I majorly dislike.**

**Anyway, peace and reviews, Sarah is out!**


	8. Hold Up!

**Hey guys. Straight to the chapter we go!**

**Oh, I don't own SWAC, but I do own a whole lotta swag ;) and I also don't own the line from Hold Up (the only okay-ish song on that thing), **_**You've Been Framed**_**, **_**PrankStars**_**… Let's just say I own absolutely nothing but the plot.**

**WARNING: This chapter is totally weird and crazy, because the weather is so hot and the heat is getting to my brain and driving me mad! Summer in September :S**

**So now all of that's cleared up, happy reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 8 – Hold Up!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Just down the hall. It's the last door to the left," the hospital receptionist tells me, pointing in the direction of a long corridor.

"Thanks." I say, and smile. I walk down the corridor, finally arriving in front of the last door on the left. I'm just about to knock (it's only out of politeness), when I feel an arm, wrapping firmly around my waist. What the…? My first thought is to scream, but I realise the person has a hand over my mouth. Oh my gosh, who the heck is this? Let me go! I try to fight my way out of his grip, but he just effortlessly lifts me up, taking me out through a fire exit of the hospital. I squeeze my eyes shut and keep kicking and trying to fight back, but it really doesn't seem to help at all. He then puts me down so I'm standing on the ground, and I think we're now outside, because I suddenly feel really cold. _Brrrr._ He still has one arm around my waist and the other hand over my mouth, which honestly does scare me _so _much more. He could be a kidnapper! Or a rapist! Or, worse…_Aaron_! Oh no…

"Don't scream," the guy whispers. His voice is soft…and _very_ familiar. In a good way. I open my eyes, and I'm looking into the unmistakably deep blue eyes of Chad. _My _Chad. And we're standing in a dark alleyway, somewhere behind the hospital. I'm not so scared anymore; yay! "Yeah, I'm kidnapping you," he says, moving his hand from my mouth.

"If the weapon is your love, I've got my hands up!" I giggle softly, and he chuckles.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Oh, stop this," Chad mumbles, kissing my cheek, "Y'know, you're too hot to be an innocent sweetheart." His lips are now just millimetres from mine, "Let's go." He steps back, taking my hand. Awh. It must be pretty late, since it's gotten really dark. I yawn; I'm really tired. I've been so worried these past few days; I hardly managed to get much sleep… We slowly walk through the alleyway, and suddenly, I trip over something on the ground. I fall, a horrible pain shooting through my left leg. Ouch._  
><em>

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asks worriedly, kneeling next to me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine…" I reply. He slips his arms around my waist again, trying to help me up. I manage to stand for less than a second, but my leg hurts too much - I fall back into his arms.

"Yeah, sure you are. Come here," he laughs, and then picks me up, bridal-style.

"Woah, dude! When did you get so strong?" I ask, jokingly.

"Well Sonshine, let me tell you the stupid little story Kat and Kiara are so weirdly obsessed with. I don't understand why, but here goes. I got bitten by my fake father, who's a vampire, and woke up to find that I have super strength and can sparkle," he explains, acting serious. I giggle – I know he's just kidding around. "Of course, none of that exists in real life. It's really 'cause I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the legendary greatest actor of our generation. But maybe, just maybe, I do work out. And I know that was a _really_ bad joke."

"Been there, seen that," I say simply, and add a fake bored sigh.

"You've dated a vampire?" he yells, shocked. Haha!

"No, but I _have_ seen you work out," I giggle again.

"Oh, well… You must've enjoyed that," Chad laughs.

"You're such a Chad-iot!" I say, lightly punching his arm.

"Ow!" Chad yells, feigning pain, "What was that for? Sonny, that hurt!"

"Yeah right!" I say, and we laugh.

"Anyway, it's pretty late. I guess we should just stay at a hotel for the night, and I'll call someone to get one of the private jets to pick us up in the morning," he says.

"Sounds good," I reply. Suddenly, some strange sort of pain literally _stabs_ me in the back, and I yawn. Slowly, everything fades away into darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

Whilst walking around in search of a hotel, with Sonny in my arms, I realise she's fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. She's whispering something indistinct, which I decide to ignore rather than stressing about it. I realise there's a hotel right in front of me. Eh, it's a much lower standard than I'm used to (doesn't even look like a five-star – seems more like a cheap, yet posh, motel; ew!), but it'll just have to do, since I'm really, _really_ tired. I walk in and ask if we can get a room here. It's really horrible inside – something tells me I shouldn't be at a place like this. If it's what I think it is, the paparazzi will have a total field day.

"You'd want the honeymoon suite, I assume?" The woman behind the counter says, smiling brightly.

"Anything will do," I reply, yawning. I'm too tired to put up with this perky nonsense; I haven't gotten more than two hours of sleep at a time since I was kidnapped.

"Someone's a little desperate!" She laughs, and I glare at her. What kind of hotel/motel is this? After a loud argument and a settled conclusion, the weird woman takes my details and says, "Okay, room 289. Enjoy your stay, sir!" She hands me a key. I take it and head to the elevator. I step in and press the button for the 2nd floor, where our room probably is. Some big motel, this is…!

"Hey, kid. She yours?" Some guy standing in the elevator asks. He's gesturing to Sonny, the sleeping beauty in my arms. The guy looks about 50; ew. I think it's a good idea to just ignore him, so that's what I do. "Where'd ya find her? Honestly. The bar, the street, or that bad alley nearby? Tell me, dude. Or gimme that girl; I'll send her back to ya later. I'll pay ya, and her too," he continues. Ugh, I am _not_ that cheap, and neither is my Sonshine. We have _more_ than enough money, and even if we were dying of starvation, I wouldn't go along with this creepy trade-like thing.

"She's my _wife_, you creep." I glare at him. Suddenly, Sonny moves, bringing her head up from my shoulder.

"Chaddy, where are we?" She asks, looking around with an adorable confused expression on her face. Cue me metaphorically melting; I'm a total sucker for her sweetness.

"Some weird hotel kinda place. Don't worry. Go back to sleep, Sonny," I reply, smiling.

"Not until we're done having our fun! I want you _so_ bad right now, Cooper," she whispers seductively, bringing her face much, _much_ closer to mine. As much as I like this, I can't help but wonder what's suddenly up with her. She isn't drunk, as far as I know… Huh. I sigh.

"Hey, wait – why haven't we reached our floor yet?" I say. It's a valid point; we've been standing in this elevator for ages!

"I don't care where we are, as long as we're all alone! Kiss me, baby…" Sonny says, playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Well, you aren't alone. So save the PDA for your dumb Hollywood parties, and stop making me watch," The creepy old guy says, giving Sonny a really dirty look. She continues to play with my shirt buttons, taking no notice of him.

"Hold up. Okay, I have _no_ idea who you are, but stop looking at her like that," I say to him, trying to keep my cool. No-one looks at Sonny with bad intentions like that and gets away with it – not when Chaddy's around, at least.

"Oh yeah? Or what, you little wimp?" He says mockingly. Oh, he did _not_ just call Chad Dylan Cooper a wimp!

"Or I'll beat the crap outta ya, you pervert!" I yell.

"Chaddy, don't," Sonny says softly, holding onto me tighter.

"Fine," I mumble, defeated. She's probably right to stop me - I could get arrested or something. Not good for my image. I don't want to be arrested again.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!" At which point, Sonny erupts into crazy giggle fits, as the elevator finally seems to have arrived at the right floor. It dings, and the doors open, so I step out.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, awoken by the strange noise of what sounds like someone trying to break down the door of the room. It's still dark, and I realise Sonny is sleeping soundly, resting her head on my chest. I love this girl… The lights in the room suddenly flicker on, and loud footsteps thump through, sounding as if they're coming closer. I shut my eyes quickly, pretending to sleep, and a loud voice yells.<p>

"She better be your wife, or you're both gonna be locked up!"

I open my eyes again, pretending to have only just woken up. It's an angry looking cop. Is it just me, or do they all look like they're high on coffee and doughnuts? Wait – oh, damn… I'm in trouble. This is _exactly_ the kind of place I'd feared we ended up in. Shit. I sit up, slightly afraid. Why the hell am I afraid? CDC can handle the cops. I think.

"So?" The cop glares at me, and I realise why. In the light, when I can actually see where we are, the cops have every right to think we're weirdos.

"Do you know who I am?" Yes, I really did say that. I'm amazing – I can even make cliché lines sound good. I mean, just watch one episode of Mackenzie Falls – it's too cliché to even be allowed to exist, but I make it seem _so_ awesomely original that it's unbelievable.

"Yes, Mr Cooper, we do," the cop replies. Oh, good.

"Then why, Mr Cop Guy," I seriously just called him 'Mr Cop Guy', "are you questioning my marital status?" Woah, that sounded really posh. Ew. Oh well, it seems to have worked!

"Because it's the law. You've kidnapped the girl. It's rape," he replies, "And the name is Officer Gobbledegook." I bite my tongue not to laugh at that - it's even funnier than Diaria (don't look at me like that; Kat used to watch Hannah Montana, and I once had the horrible misfortune of having to sit through a 'Montana-thon' with her. Ugh).

"It isn't rape," I say simply. I would _never_ be a rapist. It's gross.

"It sure seems like it, from the evidence," The guy replies, holding up a brutally torn item of clothing that looks like a dress. Okay, I couldn't possibly have done that. CDC may be strong, but he can't rip clothes apart like that; that's for sure. Framation!

"I've been framed!" I shout. That suddenly makes me think of '_You've Been Framed_', that show with all those funny home videos. Sonny made me watch it on YouTube, because she liked it. Then I realise this situation could be like '_Celebrity Practical Joked_', or a reverse version of '_PrankStars_', or something else with hidden cameras! Oh, gasp!

The cop chuckles. "You were framed, you think. Care to explain why we found a backpack full of various drugs in here?" he says. Drugs? I may be bad (but I'm perfectly good at it! – sorry, had to), but I don't do drugs. Well, not anymore. Not since I promised Sonny that I wouldn't_._

"It's some kind of mistake, I don't –" I start to explain, but he cuts me off.

"How are we to believe that, based on your previous criminal record? You're going to be imprisoned for the rest of your life, now," he says, glaring at me. Who could've done this? Aaron, maybe? Or Dad?

"But, I'm innocent!" I protest. Wow, being an actor sure has its disadvantages – one of them being the fact that you end up yelling out cliché lines in situations you probably shouldn't. But I have bigger things to worry about, like the fact that I'm about to get arrested for being a druggie and a rapist all at once! How the hell would they expect that from Chad Dylan Cooper? I'm a good boy! Okay, maybe I'm not great, but hey. I'm not that bad either! Help…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I warned you. That was weird. I'm going mental. And as Chad just said: Help…<strong>

**Peace and reviews ;)**

**-Sarah :D**


	9. Telling The Truth

**Seriously guys, I have no idea where the last chapter came from. I was re-reading it so that I could get this one right, and I was like '…Did I really write that? Am I sure this isn't someone else's fic?' LOL.**

**And to Zara: you're gonna like the Indian dude making a guest appearance in this chapter – I just know it! Could you even imagine Karan could be a lawyer too? Yeah, it's the same Karan! I never would've thought it, but I wrote half of this at 3am a few days ago, so… ;P**

**Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy the chapter, my lovely readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 9 – Telling The Truth**

**Chad's POV**

"So, what did you do this time?" Karan, my lawyer, asks. Yeah, I do have a lawyer – when you're me, you tend to end up in a lot of strange situations where it's good to know people like this, and he's cool.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" I reply. It's really frustrating - I'm innocent, but why is it that everyone thinks I actually did something? I've been arrested for absolutely no reason. I was _framed_. It was framation. That's frame-ation!

"You never do anything, do you?" he chuckles. Why do people think they know me so well?

"Well, sometimes I do. But this time I'm innocent!" I protest.

"Sure you are. So, what happened and how did you end up here?" he asks. Ugh, lawyers are so boring. I mean, I could be friends with this guy, but he's a _lawyer_. Bleh. CDC doesn't befriend lawyers. Besides, he and Mom were good friends in high school. So he's kinda like a not-so related uncle. I heard that Mom had insisted that he should be my godfather, but goodness knows how that turned out. Loose ends that are never going to be tied, and all of that crap. I'm not really bothered. The only good thing is that he can possibly get me out of this mess.

"Well…" I start to explain the story, and ten minutes later, I'm finished. "…and that's how I ended up in this tiny cell. I'm freakin' _claustrophobic_!"

"Chad, I've known you since you were born, and no-one's ever mentioned you being claustrophobic," Karan says knowingly. Argh!

"Well, I am now," I reply simply.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Hmm."

"So, are you gonna get me outta here or what?" I yell.

"Okay, calm down, kid. It's possible, but the only problem is, the people who filed the case against you are highly influential," Karan says. Influential people? Huh.

"Who are they?" I ask, curious. I wonder…

"Your stepbrother and your father. They're the kings of the criminals here. They basically _make_ the law in this state. Every police officer knows who they are – they all practically _bow down_ to them, what with all of their bribery," he replies. _Ugh, not them! _I hate those guys so damn much.

"Damn it, haven't they given me enough trouble for one lifetime?" I yell.

"Alright, calm it, Mr Anger Issues. We have the evidence that you weren't taking those drugs. The same can't be said for your girlfriend, though…" he says. What? Sonny, doing drugs? My sweet, innocent Sonshine? That's not possible. "Traces of cocaine were found in her blood when they tested you guys," he continues.

"That's impossible. Sonny would never…" I start to say. I know her enough to know that.

"Maybe so, but the test results beg to differ," Karan says, "Anyway, we can't say anything about your rape charges, because there's nothing to prove you didn't do it."

"There isn't?"

"Nope. The scratches on your arms and the torn dress are evidence that the prosecution can use against you, when it comes to the trial. Shows that there could've been a fight between you two," he says.

"But I'm not a rapist! I'm a nice guy! And anyway, they made those marks when they kidnapped and tortured me!" I say.

"You know that. I know that. Aaron, Gold-idiot, and their army of idiots know that. But the police don't know that, and they'll believe anything they tell them," He says simply.

"Hmm, Gold-idiot? Karan, why do I suddenly get the idea that you had a crush on my mom?"

"Chad, you're starting to sound like a teenage girl now."

"Just sayin' what I noticed," I say, and shrug.

"Back to the point of this conversation," Karan says, quickly changing the subject, "These corrupted police officers and judges won't believe your side of the story, based on the misunderstood evidence, your family's control over them, and also your previous criminal record." He _so _liked Mom. I laugh on the inside - I do sound like a girl.

"But I'm totally innocent this time!" I say, for probably the ten-thousandth time today.

A uniformed police officer walks towards us, and unlocks the door of the prison cell. "Tell that to the judge. But right now, you're under our control. And we need to interrogate you again. Come on," he says, totally sounding bored. I glare at him, and step out of the cell. They've already interrogated me three times; what more could they want to know?

"Go on," Karan says, and goes back to silently glaring at the officer. I sigh, follow the police officer to the interrogation room again, and sit down on the chair in the middle of the room. The lamp on the table shines in my face – it's blinding, and it's even worse than the kind of stage spotlights or a paparazzi camera attack lights that I'm used to.

"Well, Mr Cooper," The head inspector, Officer Gobbledegook, says, leaning on his hands on the desk in front of me. This whole situation reminds me of a previous interrogation on an apparent murder (I was apparently found drunk near the scene of the crime, because it was near a party I'd just been to – it wasn't pleasant when I recovered from the next morning's hangover, and found myself in prison), and also a scene I've done for something (I don't remember what show or movie or whatever it was) in the past – except for the fact that I was so much more innocent (and so much cuter) back then. And most of the off camera time was spent by some creepy people tugging at my adorable chubby cheeks. Chaddy was chubby at one point. Yeah, that was all just really weird. I squint; the bright light is really irritating my vision.

"I'll suppose Miss Munroe gave you this scratch in self-defence, when you were trying to rape her," Gobbledegook says, leaning right over the desk and giving me an undecipherable glare. He's gesturing to a scratch on my arm, which was actually made by one of the villains who'd been beating me up.

"I didn't rape her!" I say. He's blank for a moment.

"Explain what we saw when we raided the room, then," he says.

"Well, Mr Inspector, I don't think I need to explain my sex life to random strangers," I say simply. Well, I don't. It's weird. It's not something everyone needs to know about, really. He pauses.

"Mr Cooper, this has nothing to do with your…_sex life_. And you claim that your father, Mr Goldfarb, and your stepbrother, Mr Nicholas, have framed you. What reasons do you have for this accusation?" he asks, after some thought.

"They had all the reasons to do it. They've been after me forever," I reply honestly. I don't want to reveal too much of my past to these people – like Karan said, Dad and Aaron run the police here. If I tell this guy more than the villains already know, I'll be in trouble.

"Have they done anything in the past?" Gobbledegook asks. Oh, no, they haven't done anything. They've just ruined my life, that's all.

"Th-they… They made e-everything go wrong…" I stutter, trying my best to keep my strong side out and my weak side hidden. I know they killed my Mom. It's like some kind of unwritten all-known fact – they did it, and we know they did. But I can't bring myself to talk about this. Sure, it's been more than 10 years since Mom… But I'd rather not think about that – I don't want to break down in front of these people. And well, I haven't said too much, and don't intend to either. I told the truth – they made everything go wrong.

"What did they do?" He asks slowly, as if he's talking to a child. Who does he think I am – a teenager going through some kind of trauma? I passed all of that before I even knew what to think. Got over it on the outside and dragged my depressed ass off to LA to nail the audition that changed my life. And the rest is history.

"Never mind," I say, and see Officer Gobbledegook looking really frustrated.

"Come on! Give me some decent answers!" he yells.

"Sir, there's a girl outside and she's demanding to talk to him," Another officer walks into the room, and says to Gobbledegook.

"Alright. Just tell her to wait a few minutes," he replies. Who could it be? "Alright. You may go."

I stand up, and follow him out. He leads me to the meeting area, where I get a huge shock. The girl that's sitting there waiting to see me is none other than…

* * *

><p><strong>And now I need to finish my English homework before it's too late to proofread it, so I must leave this chapter at that. Sorry, ! Y'all deserve more to read, I know. So I promise, the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**Peace and reviews!**

**-Sarah :)**


	10. Prison Again

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost two weeks! Want to hear why? This is a good excuse, believe me.**

**I've had the rest of this story (yes, all the way till almost the end) written out. I've had it all done and ready to post for almost a month now! Thing is, I'd written a completely different chapter 8 at first, and then changed my mind and rewrote everything because I'm an indecisive perfectionist like that. So, I wrote out the 'Hold Up' chappie, and then did the next one ('Telling The Truth'), after which I was attacked. By none other than the villainous, horrible, writing devil: writer's block. That's why it's taken me so long to post this. I now plan to post the chapters I had written from before after this one. I was struggling to find a way to link the alternative chapter 8, which is going to be chapter 11, with the end of the existing chapter 9 (and in the process of all this struggling, I did make a mental note to plan my stories better in the future). So writing this filler was a challenge for me! But not to fear, I'll be updating quicker now, because, as I mentioned so many times already, I've had most of the future of the story written out for almost a month. So I guess I'll give you guys a chapter a week; sound good? And we're in for some seriously frepic drama coming up… YAY! *random thunderous applause in the background as I jump up in happiness* Enjoy! :)**

**And hey! We've reached chapter 10! This time, I made a little two-tier cupcake to celebrate. That's one cupcake, and then a smaller cupcake chilling on the top of it xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Prison Again**

**Chad's POV**

_The girl that's sitting there waiting to see me is none other than… _Tawni. Wait, Tawni? Why is she here?

"Hey, Chad," she says, standing up and stepping towards me as Gobbledegook leaves the room.

"What do you want?" I ask, angry and bored. It's not like I haven't got enough drama in my life, that she's here to create more and make things worse.

"I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have been so mean to you," she replies calmly, "Can we start over? Maybe we could go to being back to how we were two years ago?" Seriously? She wants to _start over_? Nuh-uh.

"Tawni, look. I don't even want to _know_ you, let alone be in any kind of relationship with you." I say firmly.

"What about our daughter, then? She's going to have to grow up, never knowing what it's like to have a father who cares about her, all because you went off only thinking about yourself! You're… You're no better than your own dad!" Tawni yells dramatically. This so dramatic, it's like a bad episode of Mackenzie Falls! _CDC here. Don't diss my show._ Or a good one? _Nice save there, kid._

"Tawni, do you have any idea how Sonny would feel if I left her for you? I can't put her through that. Anyway, I don't like you, and I never will," I say. Woah. I'm good. "And our 'relationship' – I'm not sure if I should even call it that – is nothing like my parents', so don't even _try_ to compare it to them. You don't know the real story."

"You know what; just forget I said that. I'm here to say I'm sorry. Forgive me, Chad," she says, and slips her arms around my neck, "You know you want to." She's standing close. Uncomfortably close. I'm not enjoying this at all.

"Tawni, I don't –" She cuts me off with her hand over my mouth, and winks seductively. Blegh.

"Chad?" A familiar voice says. Tawni steps away from me, and I see that Kiara, my best friend, is standing in the doorway, looking a little confused. "Am I interrupting something here?" whe asks.

"Thank you!" I yell, randomly running and hugging her. She rescued me from being almost raped by Tawni again!

"Uh, you're welcome?" she says, still confused as Tawni stalks out of the room, defeated.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask, as we sit down on the chairs.

"I'm here to get you outta this mess!" Kiara replies, "So you gotta tell me. Chad, what the heck is going on?" she asks, in sudden shock.

"Too much…" I reply, and sigh. Well, it's true. My life is a whirlpool of confusion right now. There's a knock at the door, and Karan walks in.

"I've found some more information regarding the whole drug case," he says seriously.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly. I just hope that information includes the fact that Sonny wasn't really taking drugs – if she was, I'd need to find her immediately.

"Oh! Chad, I know something about that too. See, Sonny wasn't really on drugs," Kiara adds, "And, hey Karan."

"Hi. Yeah. So, you said that she fell asleep while you were looking for a hotel, right?" Karan says. I nod. "Well, on the way there, someone may have shot her." Someone shot her? "But they wouldn't have shot her with a gun. It's more of a device type thing – it doesn't hurt the victim; just implements the effects of whatever the user fires from it," he adds.

"So, she was _shot_ with drugs?" I ask. This is all so confusing!

"I assume so, since you said she didn't actually _take_ any drugs," he replies calmly.

"Whatever happens, though, I'm going to do what I came here to!" Kiara says.

"And what might that be?" I ask.

"Get you outta here, duh!" she says, and grabs my hand, dragging me out of the visiting room and down a hallway.

"Kiara! Leave me alone, you crazy bitch!" I yell, as she laughs.

"Come on! I'm not gonna let my stupid best friend rot away prison. Dude, I love you!" she says as we slow down, and stop running. I chuckle, and glare at her.

"Oh, yeah, you love me, and _that's_ why I haven't seen you in over a year," I say.

"Hey, in my defence, that was a really important project," she glares at me.

"Yeah, sure it was."

"No, but seriously, it'll take me to new heights! It'll take me from being just another journalist to an A-list Hollywood director!"

"Great. You'll be directing my next movie then," I state simply. That's really not a bad idea!

"Ha, ha." Kiara laughs sarcastically, and a phone rings – probably hers. "I gotta take this. I'll be outside; come if you want!" She walks out, and starts talking on her phone. I remain standing where I am.

"Chad!" A familiar female voice calls. I turn around, and find myself attacked by Sonny, who literally _jumps _on me.

"Hey, Sonshine," I say. I gotta admit, though, that sounded a little too calm for this kind of situation.

"Chad, please, help me!" she pleads, sounding more worried than I've even heard her, "They say they're arresting me for taking drugs, but I'm not like that!" She suddenly starts to cry, "I don't know what to do!"

"Well, for starters, you can try to _calm down,_" I say, hugging her as she stops sobbing and starts to become calmer.

"What do I do?" she whimpers slightly. Why is she so _sad_ about all of this? I mean, I'd be angry if I were in her place; I'd probably have beaten up a few cops and run off. Yeah, I'm a total badass.

"I don't know… But don't worry. I'll get you out of here," I reassure her. There's a sudden loud bang nearby – I'm not sure what it is, but it doesn't matter to me. There's a sudden shooting pain in my left arm…

Everything slowly starts to move out of focus, into a sudden blur that fades to blackness…

* * *

><p><strong>That was, indeed, just a filler. More drama to come – I promise!<strong>

**Peace & Reviews :D**

**-Sarah ;P**


	11. Goodbye

**And from here, my updates get easy! :P**

**I'm reading this again after so long, I don't even remember what I wrote… Hopefully it'll be okay to post without editing too much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 11 – Goodbye**

**Sonny's POV**

I follow a nurse through one of the hallways in the hospital, to a door, where she stops. She pushes the door open, and I nervously walk in, dreading what I'm going to have to face. Please be okay, please be okay…

"Sonny?" Chad says, sounding shocked. I smile a little – thank goodness, he's alive!

"Chad…" I sigh, sitting on the small chair next to the bed. He takes my hand in his, managing a weak smile. "You feeling any better?" I ask.

He chuckles, also very weakly, "A little. But you gotta admit, I'm just a totally stupid Chad-iot. How could I not see that bullet coming?"

"No, you aren't! It wasn't your fault…" I say. He looks so sweet, so _helpless_, just lying there…

"We both know how dumb I am. Hey, come here…" he says. I lean closer to him. "More. More. Little more…" I'm now sitting on the side of the bed, leaning over him, our noses almost touching, as we look into each other's eyes. He sighs, and slowly moves my hand to his chest. "Feel that?" I nod, as I feel his heart beating in time with the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor, next to the bed. "It won't stay like that much longer," Chad whispers.

"Why not? You're going to be okay," I say, trying to reassure him, as well as myself. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes, and attempt to blink them back. What if he isn't going to be okay? What will I do then? What will I do without him?

"No, Sonshine. I'm not. I'm not going to survive this; I just know it," he breathes out, wiping a tear from my eye with his thumb.

"Hey, what's this?" I ask, noticing something on his right wrist. He moves his hand to show me; it's a small tattoo, with the letters 'C' and 'S', intertwined. Aw, that's so cute! I smile through my tears, and speak again.

"You have to live. If not for yourself, then for me…" I whisper.

"Sonny… How the hell can you be so cliché? I'm the actor here!" I smile more, as he grins weakly back at me.

"Please don't die, Chaddy…" I whisper suddenly. He gives a sad smile.

"Sonny, I can't decide that. I don't even know if I'll live to see the sun rise tomorrow… And if I don't, then all we have left together is this moment – please, let's just make it count," Chad says. Such few words, yet so much meaning… I feel more tears roll down my cheeks. I'm a sucker for sweet, romantic words, and Chad knows that all too well. "I want to remember you smiling. I want you to stay with me till the moment I die. I want you to know that I've never loved anyone or anything more than I love you. I want you to remember that forever, no matter what you decide to do after I'm gone. I love you so much, Sonshine," he continues, also getting a little teary eyed. Our eyes meet again for a moment, and the memory of the first time that happened flashes back into my mind.

"I love you too, Chad. I promise you, I'll love you forever and ever, till the day I die. Even after I die…" I manage to stutter. This is just so… I don't know how to describe this.

"But for now, give me my goodbye…" Chad says, slowly shutting his eyes. I do the same, leaning down further, and our lips meet. He doesn't let a second pass, and I get the feeling he's trying to fit an entire lifetime of love into this one last kiss… But as he said before, we may only have this moment left. So I kiss him back passionately, trying to pour out all the emotion I possibly can, as he deepens it even more. I'm half sitting, half lying on top of him now. He slips his right arm around my waist, pulling me as tight and close to him as possible. I pull away after a few seconds, as both of us gasp for air. Curse our needs for oxygen! "Sonny, there's just one thing I want you do do," he says, after a few seconds of silence.

"What is it?" I ask, curious.

"Take care of yourself after I'm dead. Please, don't mourn my death like a sad widow – live your life however you want to. Be happy. Be my sunny Sonshine," he says. I nod.

"I will," I tell him.

"So, goodbye till we meet again, on the other side… I love you, Sonny," Chad suddenly says, and the steady beeping in the background is replaced by a straight, constant one. He's gone… I break down into tears, and press my lips against his once more. But now, they're cold. Lifeless. _Dead._

* * *

><p><strong>That hurt. I'm serious. It killed me to write that. My poor Chaddy is gone… He didn't deserve to die! He's too cute <strong>**to die. Excuse me while I go cry in a corner and have a mental breakdown.**

**Meanwhile, you should review. That'll make me happy :P**


	12. And Then

**Nothing to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 12 – And Then…**

**Sonny's POV – ****One Year Later**

"Allie!" Aaron, my _husband_ – I still shudder at the thought – calls from downstairs. He's horrible. But after Chad…d-di…passed away, there was nobody to save me from this demon of a man – I was forced to marry him. I miss my Chaddy. It's been only a year, but it feels like so much longer. I miss him so much; I don't know how I've managed to get through this entire year with Aaron, and without Chad. But somehow, I seem to have done exactly that…

I slowly push the right sleeve of my black sweater up a little, revealing the small tattoo on my wrist. It's exactly like _his_ – the letters 'C' and 'S' intertwined. It's like a physical way of showing that my love for him will never die, although I already know for sure that it won't. Of course, Aaron hates it, but I really don't care about his opinion. A tear rolls down my cheek as I think back to those last moments Chad and I spent together, and his last words… "I love you, Sonny." As they say, a day without the one you love feels like a year – and to me, this whole year without him feels like it's been a century. It's his death anniversary today… That's why I'm wearing all black. A black sweater, a knee-length black dress, no jewellery, no make-up, and black ballet pumps. Simple. Chad liked it when I dressed simply – he used to tell me it was how he could see how beautiful I really am. I would just blush every time he complimented me; he was so sweet sometimes. Like he said, he had his moments! I count myself lucky to have had that short but amazing relationship with him. He was just perfect, and I loved him so much. In fact, I still do love him. I've promised myself that whatever happens, I'll always be Chaddy's Sonshine. And I don't break my promises.

I pick up my phone and view a photo at random. It's one of Chad and I, locked in a restroom at a cinema. We were there when he was promoting his Mackenzie Falls movie, and he landed up getting chased into the massive disabled restroom by a bunch of crazed CDC and 'Channy' fans. So we ended up stuck in there – he dragged me with him because he didn't want me to be crushed by the stampede of fans. I smile through my tears at the crazy memory. Chad and I sure did have some good times, in the short time we spent together.

"ALISON!" Aaron yells again, startling me. I guess I got so caught up in my thoughts that I'd lost track of where I am and what's going on around me.

"What?" I call back, bored. Aaron is the meanest, most annoying guy any girl could have the misfortune of being forced to be married to. And most unfortunately, I had to be that girl.

"Get over here, now!" he yells. I can hear his footsteps, thumping up the stairs. I lock my phone, leaving it on the bed, and stand up as Aaron walks into the room.

"Okay. It's 6pm. You can go out for half an hour. But come back any later, and you know what I'll do," he says, and slaps me. I nod, afraid, rubbing my cheek as more tears flow. I pick up my phone and walk out, taking the car keys and the flowers I bought yesterday with me.

* * *

><p>I place the flowers at Chad's grave, and whisper a short prayer. There's nobody here, and a light breeze of cool air makes the leaves around the graveyard rustle and fly around slightly. I wrap my not-so-warm sweater tighter around myself, as I think about Chad. Would he be feeling the cold in that coffin? Or would his lifeless body not feel anything? Is his soul in heaven? What happens after you die? So many questions, but I'll never know the answers… <em>Continue to rest in peace, my beloved.<em> If he were still here, he'd be holding me in his warm embrace, taking the cold so I wouldn't have to, even though I'd be smiling and begging him not to. He'd be whispering comforting words in my ear as the tears roll down my cheeks… I kneel on the grass, finally just breaking down and weeping my heart out.

"Shh… It's okay… Don't worry…" An unfamiliar male voice whispers. I feel an arm around my shoulders; is some random stranger trying to comfort me? Or is this someone I know? I look up, meeting the gaze of a pair of totally unfamiliar dark brown eyes, hidden behind almost invisibly-framed glasses. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod, "I'm fine."

"That's… That's good. It's nice to be finally meeting you," The guy says. We stand up, and I start to notice details. He's a little taller than me and has totally black hair.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I've been trying to meet you for quite a while now… So I'm glad I've finally succeeded," he says.

"Okay then… Nice to meet you too, uh…" I pause – I have no idea what his name is.

"Jordan," he says. He smiles, holding out his hand. I shake it.

"Sonny."

"I know."

_How does this guy know me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this guy's called Jordan. I like that name ;)<strong>

**Peace and reviews! :D**

**-Sarah :)**


	13. Mysterious Chances

**Hey hey! Thanks for the reviews, guys! All will be revealed about Jordan, soon. Have patience, lovely peoples :P**

**And some important notes:**

**1: For those who read my other story, 'C', this isn't the same Jordan as Chad's friend in that; they're totally different people but I've fallen in love with the name coz of Rockstar and JJ, so I just used it without thinking :P**

**2: Chad's dead :(**

**3: Sorry if anything I write/have written is offensive to anyone - please don't be angry, because I really don't intend to offend anybody! (Just a random thought that hit me which I felt the need to briefly clarify.)**

**4: I don't own SWAC.**

**Now all of that's through, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 13 – Mysterious Chances**

**Sonny's POV**

I sit on the couch in the living room at home, thinking. One simple thought drifts around my mind…

_Jordan._

He's just a guy I met, about a month ago. But we've been meeting up often since then. We've gotten to know each other quite well – he's nice, decent, and a pretty good friend. For some reason, he reminds me a little of Chad sometimes, but it might just be my mind playing tricks on me: I'm losing it. I probably just miss Chad and his…_Chadness_, so much, I'm going crazy. Luckily, Aaron isn't home right now, so I'm free!

So, I pull on my boots, grab my purse, and sprint out the door. Jordan texted me earlier, saying he had to meet me for some important reason. I wonder what it is…

* * *

><p>I walk into Starbucks, which is where we agreed to meet. I get myself a coffee and sit down, waiting for him.<p>

"Sonny!" He runs in ten minutes later, breathing heavily, pushing his messy black hair out of his eyes, "Sorry I'm so late! My brother decided he wanted to yell at me for ages, and I had to make sure he was definitely gone before I let myself out of that prison called 'home'."

"It's okay," I smile, ignoring the curious feeling tugging at me and trying to resist asking him what the whole thing about his brother yelling at him and his house being a prison is about, "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. But I had to ask you something really important…" Jordan says, flopping down into the comfy seat opposite me.

"Go on," I say, still smiling for encouragement.

"Well, I know you haven't known me for too long, but I kinda like you, and I thought that maybe…" He starts nervously, running a hand through his hair. Is he about to say what I think he's about to say? But, I never thought of him as more than just a friend. I could never think of any guy as more than a friend now - Chad may be gone, but no-one can ever take his place in my heart. "Well, I was wondering if, uh… If we could, y'know, go out sometime?" he asks, his voice shaking slightly. He's nervous, no doubt. Why does his invitation remind me a little of when Chad first asked me out? It can't be that… No. I don't believe in things like reincarnation. It's not possible. It's _strange_. And that isn't how life works; not how I've been taught it. You die, you're dead. He's gone, and I'm losing my mind. I'm trying to find Chad in other people, if that makes sense.

"I…" I start, not sure what to say. I don't want to hurt his feelings - I'm not so mean. I want to let him down easy - being friends is fine by me, but I wouldn't really want to go beyond that with anyone.

"Y'know what? It's okay. I know about what happened with you and Chad. I understand. Forget it. Forget I even asked." I notice how disappointed he looks, and my conscience starts to have a crazy attack on me.

_'Sonny, you're only twenty-two years old. You still have so much of your life left ahead of you! Sure, you loved Chad more than anything, but are you really going to spend the rest of your life just being depressed about him? He isn't going to come back, and you know that all too well! You need to move on. And he himself made you promise not to mourn like a depressed widow. You have to stop one day, and that day is today. This guy likes you; you know he does! Fate's giving you a chance to start over - embrace it.'_

Okay, conscience. I'm going to trust you on this one, as much as I think it's a bad idea. Curse this over-powerful kind side of mine! And that was the worst excuse for a self-pep-talk ever. "No, I - I'll go out with you," I manage to say. I suppose I do need to let myself be a little distracted… Chad didn't want me to stay sad all my life, so I'll try to move on.

Jordan gives a genuine smile. "Great! We can keep it casual. Tomorrow night, at seven, if that's okay with you?" he suggests.

"Yeah." I nod, smiling weakly. Aaron works late on Thursdays, so it'll be okay. Jordan's phone suddenly rings.

"Sorry Sonny, I really gotta take this…" he says nervously, checking the screen.

"That's okay," I smile. He smiles back, stands up, and walks across the small coffee shop with his phone.

"No! Whatever you do to try and stop me, I'm not gonna give up!… Shut up, Goldfarb. I'm done talking to you!… Go die and rot and burn in hell! You deserve it, you idiotic bastard!… Yeah, I said that to ya, whatcha gonna do about it … Thought so," he suddenly yells into the phone, obviously angry at the person on the other end.

But wait a second… _Goldfarb_?

Jordan slowly walks back to the table, looking as if he's trying to calm down. "I'm really sorry about that…" he says, and his expression becomes apologetic. But I'm now curious – what are the chances that this 'Goldfarb' he was talking to is the same Goldfarb that I know to be Chad's horrible father? I mean, it's not exactly the most _popular_ surname there can be. **(Is it? O_o)**

"Don't worry about it." I smile, and then I realise what time it is. 5pm. Aaron should be home soon… "I need to get home… Aaron is probably waiting…" I say.

"Oh, okay. I wouldn't want him being angry at you because of me. So, see you tomorrow? I'll pick you up," he says, and I stand up.

"Yeah. Shall I give you my address?"

"There's no need for that. I already know where you live." Okay, that was creepy. _Very_ creepy. I pretend to ignore that, and simply leave. What are the chances…?

* * *

><p>"ALISON!" Aaron calls from the living room. He's home - <em>great<em>. I walk in, wondering what he wants now. I spent a good one hour at the park after leaving Starbucks, talking to people, thinking, and just relaxing. I quite a lot of thinking these days. Basically, I was trying to avoid being at home with _him_. I knew I had to come back eventually, but I decided to delay it as much as I could. I can't stand this guy! Goodness knows what Mom saw in him that made her want to get me married to him two years ago…

"Yes?" I answer in a sickeningly sweet tone, so as not to be giving him more unnecessary chances to complain and hurt me.

"Who the hell is Jordan?" he yells. Uh-oh: I've been caught.

"Uh…" I try to think of a believable answer that won't get me beaten or just simply killed, "A rockstar?" I try, realising that Jordan has the same name as some famous crazy singer guy. I nervously hope it worked, as Aaron glares at me.

"Do you know him?" he asks. Who are you, my mother? I hate Aaron so much. And that's saying something, because hating isn't usually something I do. Hate is a strong word!

"Not personally," I reply, now talking about the celebrity, and not my friend, because I really don't like lying to others – even people I hate. I mentally thank him for having a name that could get me out of this sticky situation. And thank you, whoever named him!

"Okay…" Aaron says, still sounding somewhat suspicious, "Well, my throat's a little sore, so I'm going to rest. Dinner better be ready when I wake up; if it isn't, then you know the consequences." He treats me like a maid. Isn't that just lovely! And now my lost love's sarcasm is becoming one of my own habits. _Yay_.

Aaron runs upstairs, and I hear the bedroom door slam. He's angry. But I'm relieved that he believed my little lie… I just hope he doesn't try to spy on me about it. He'll kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jordan's POV<strong>

No. NO. _NO!_ This can't be happening. Not when everything's finally working out. Damn that idiot, Goldfarb, calling me and telling me he's found out about what I'm doing, just when I think it's all going just as I'd planned! Why am I so careless? I should really be more cautious next time, so no-one catches me: especially not him. I mean, it took me so long to find a way to escape from that prison I've been forced to call home – I can't risk them finding out anything more. My date with Sonny tomorrow _needs_ to be more hidden.

And I need to make sure Goldfarb doesn't catch on to all my _plans_ at the same time. I know him enough to know that he'll roast me alive and eat my dead remains with a side of pasta (or have me sliced, diced, and fed to the dogs at the animal shelter) if he finds out the truth and the details. I think that man must die, along with that idiot, Aaron. I know what Aaron's been doing to Sonny, and I really don't like it. I need to find a way to kill both him and Goldfarb. Then, Sonny will be all mine, just as I want…

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA! :O<strong>

**And about that pasta bit: it was like 2am when I wrote that. I was hungry, as I am at that time of night, and I just couldn't resist adding a pasta reference xP**

**Soooo…**

**Peace & Reviews! xD**

**-Sarah :)**


	14. The Date

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter… Hopefully we can get a few more on this one? Please?**

**Anyway, I wanna do some shout-outs. One to alexsonny14, coz you're just awesome! :D And the other to zarachannylover101, who must update 'Don't Let Me Go', coz Sarah also needs more chapters to feed on :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 14 – The Date**

**Sonny's POV**

Aaron's at work, which means no-one's home. I'm free to relax! It's only 4pm now - I suppose I can squeeze in a short nap before Jordan comes to pick me up. I set an alarm on my phone to wake me up at 6, and lie down on my bed, sighing. Ah, peace! No yelling, no Aaron… It's been a while since I last got to sleep like this.

* * *

><p>"BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHH, LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOO…" I wake up, and frantically struggle to shut the phone alarm. And no, I don't like Justin Beiber; I have some logic behind this. Putting a song you don't want to listen to as your alarm tone would make you get up quickly so you can turn it off! <strong>(Sarah's logic ;])<strong> So, I get out of bed and do exactly that.

Getting ready takes a while, as I've forgotten how that works - it's been over a year since I last went on a date, but I manage to pull something together.

And I'm ready. Great! And it's 6:45 already? Yay.

* * *

><p>The date went well. Jordan took me to the cinema, and then we went to a small restaurant. Now, we've arrived at home. I wouldn't say I didn't like this - dinner and a movie is perfectly relaxed and casual. We get out of the car, and start to walk towards Aaron's mansion. Luckily, he's probably asleep right now, so I'm safe.<p>

Jordan suddenly takes my hand in his, and that breaks me out of my thoughts. I try to smile at him, and he smiles back. Being honest, he's a really sweet, nice guy… Suddenly, he speaks, breaking the awkward-ish silence.

"Sonny…" he says softly. I suddenly find myself pinned against the side of one of Aaron's many cars parked in the courtyard-type area in front of the house. The look on Jordan's face no longer shows happiness - it's impossible to read what he's thinking just by looking into those dark eyes. And because of this unreadable expression of his, I'm afraid.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stutter, helplessly looking up at him, "I thought you -" I thought he was _good_. I didn't think he would turn out to be the type of guy who'd try to take advantage of my innocent nature.

"Nothing. Just getting your attention is all," he replies, the warm smile returning to his face. I mentally sigh with relief. I'm safe - _for now_. "I know what Aaron's been doing to you," he suddenly whispers, looking deeply into my eyes. He looks serious again.

"How?" I manage to ask. No-one other than Aaron and I know about everything that has happened, and I sure as hell haven't dared to tell anybody. All Jordan knows is that I was forced to marry this mean guy, Aaron, who was my dead boyfriend's stepbrother - nothing other than that.

"He tells me. Everything, right down to the smallest of details," he replies, "And it hurts me to hear everything you're forced to put up with." He gently caresses my cheek with one finger, not breaking our eye contact for even a second. I'm in a momentary daze of confusion - am I feeling sparks? _No, I'm not. No way._ I don't like him like that! We're friends. Chad's the only guy I'll ever like (or love), and that's for sure. And how does Aaron tell Jordan everything? How do they know each other?

"You know him?" I ask, shocked. If he's one of Aaron's secret spies or something playing a trick on me, I'm dead.

"Jordan knows everybody, but remember one thing, darlin'… No-one knows Jordan." He winks, once again smiling slightly. I giggle a little at the comment - he made it sound as if he's some kind of secret agent.

"If Jordan _really_ knows everybody, would he mind telling Sonny who Goldfarb is?" I ask sweetly, as I remember yesterday's phone incident. And I'm not sure why I'm continuing the third-person speech - it's just fun.

"Oh, you mean that bastard I was talking to on the phone yesterday?" he asks, making sure we're on the same page here. I nod. "Sorry, no can do." He shakes his head, grinning.

"Please?" I pout a little, and he chuckles.

"Oh, fine. You're too cute to say no to." I roll my eyes at his randomly lame attempt at flirting, and he continues to speak, "But you may wanna sit down - this could take a while." He leads me to a small bench, and we sit down. "John Goldfarb is my father. And he's the worst father in the whole freakin' solar system. Even martians would make better fathers to humans than that…_man-bitch_. And yeah, I just had a nerd moment; sue me," he explains quickly. Now why does that explanation remind me so much of Chad's description of his own dad? John Goldfarb… Chad's father's first name was John. **(I realised I hadn't given him one before, so I made it up now. Ew. John. Bleh. O_o)** And now it's more likely than ever: if this is the same man, does that mean Jordan and Chad are brothers? Or stepbrothers? They're definitely related, that's for sure. This is all too much to take in…

"That explains the glasses," I say jokingly, and smirk. I'm keeping my conclusions and thoughts to myself for now. I've become pretty good at hiding my thoughts from people ever since I was forced to live with Aaron.

"Miss Stereotypical Sonshine." He scoffs, crossing his arms and obviously holding back laughter. Hold on - how does he know that nickname? Who the heck is he? Chad was the only one who ever called me Sonshine. I'm scared… I'm not sure how to phrase what I want to ask him. I finally decide on keeping it snappy and simple.

"Jordan, are you related to Chad?" I ask quickly.

He looks blank for a moment. And suddenly, the blank look is replaced by shock and what I guess to be confusion - he's obviously hiding something. "No, I… I'm not…" he stutters. It's obvious that he's lying.

"You're not a very good liar," I tell him simply. He still looks afraid, almost as if he thinks I'll kill him if he tells me the truth.

"I know. And I have a damn good reason for it," he replies.

"And what might that reason be?" I ask, a little confused. Where the heck is he going with this?

"Well, your dazzling beauty makes me forget things. That being said, it also ruins my award-winning ability to _lie_," Jordan replies. Pretty formal way that is to put it.

"_Riiiight_. So, what is it, really?" I say.

"I love you," he says quickly. Say what now?

"Excuse me? We barely know each other! I've only known you for, like, a month!" I yell at him, and stand up. I start to walk away, and suddenly find myself pushed up against a car again. Ow…

"Sonny, I've been madly in love with you for almost two years now, and you're telling me we barely know each other… I'm hurt," he whispers, closing his eyes and leaning towards me.

"This isn't funny anymore…"

"Who said I was laughing? I need you." He presses himself closer to me. What the heck? I slap him, and he takes a few steps back, hands raised in surrender. "I should probably apologise. But I don't feel the need to."

"I'm going inside. Goodnight," I say firmly, and turn to walk in the direction of the front door.

"If you care, you'll come to meet me round the back of the house! I'll be waiting whether you come or not!" Jordan calls after me.

I pretend not to have heard him, and walk inside, quietly closing the door behind me. I go upstairs to my bedroom and head straight for the window - this is one that overlooks the back of the house. I peek out, and sure enough, he's standing there below. Should I go? Or should I ignore him?

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter!<strong>

**Peace & Reviews :D**

**-Sarah :)**


	15. His Reality

**100 review! YAY! :D :D :D**** Big shoutie-outie to smilingatthetv, who was my 100th reviewer on this :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 15. **_**This is it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 15 – His Reality**

**Sonny's POV**

Having pondered over the thought for five silent minutes whilst watching Jordan wait for me outside, I come to a decision. I decide I'll go, and if he tries to do anything I don't like, I'll simply slap him and make it clear I don't want to see him ever again. I have a strangely good feeling about going, though…

I tiptoe out of the room and down the stairs, to the back door. I push it open slowly, being careful not to make any sounds - if I'm not careful, it could wake Aaron and get me into major trouble - and step outside. The cool, night-time breeze flows around me, making me shiver, yet giving me a strange sense of confidence.

I step closer towards where I know Jordan was waiting, and see him sitting on the bench. He stands up when he realises I'm here. He's wearing a baggy hoodie with the hood up – I can only see half his face, and the fact that it's really dark doesn't help either.

"You came…" He gasps softly, and steps towards me. A few seconds later, he's standing only inches away from me.

"Yep," I say, looking down at the ground, not sure of how to continue.

"Thank goodness…" He suddenly pulls me into a hug.

"Jordan, seriously, stop this!" I yell, pushing him away. What does he want? Why is he after me like this?

"Look, Sonny, I'm not who you think I am," he says. What is he talking about?

"Yeah? Well, go on. Tell me, who are you?" I ask, making it clear that I'm not amused. My question is almost in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm… Sonny, just look at me," he whispers, and pulls back his hood. I don't notice anything else as our eyes meet. I'd recognise those easy-to-get-lost-in, deep blue eyes anywhere…

"Chad!" I shout, throwing myself at him. He slips his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly as I lose my senses and start to cry in his arms. I don't know why I'm crying – I just have to. This is all just so unbelievable… I mean, I'd managed to come to the conclusion that Chad and Jordan were closely related, but the thought had never even occurred to me that they could be the same person! I mean, Chad died, didn't he?

"Yeah, Sonny. It's me," Chad whispers.

"But, you're dead! How? What? Why?" I say, still confused. This is crazy! Am I only dreaming? Could I be hallucinating? Or is this an amazing miracle in reality?

"Nope. I'm not dead. Aaron made a deal with me. He said he'd spare your life if I gave mine, and he'd spare us both if I lived as his slave. I gave in, so he found a way to fake my death. That guy who said goodbye to you at the hospital, who kissed you and told you he loved you… He wasn't me. I was there, watching from a distance. It hurt me, by the way; I couldn't bear to see my Sonshine in the arms of some random guy. I didn't want to give in to Aaron's evil demands, but your life is more important to me than anything else. And now I'm here coz I just couldn't take being away from you anymore," Chad explains, "God, Sonny, I missed you so freakin' much…" He hugs me tighter, to which I respond. This is definitely real…

"I missed you too, Chad… Aaron is so mean…" I say.

"Mm, I know. I'm really sorry it took me this long to come back to you; I had to work out how to get past the tight security Aaron has on his office basement, which took a while. He thought I'd try to escape, and I had to convince him I wouldn't," he says.

"It's okay. At least you're here now." I smile, still teary-eyed. I can't believe this! This is really _real_! Chad wasn't really dead! He's here. He's with me. He's alive!

"Yup," He tightens his arms around my waist even more. Oh, no…

"Oww…" He loosens his hold on me. He simply takes my hands in his and softly kisses my cheek.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I –"

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing. My back just hurts a little," I manage to say. I don't want him to know why – it was because Aaron kicked me in the back and bruised me. But I know that if Chad finds out, he'll want to kill him for hurting me, which would mean he's risking being taken away from me again, and I can't let that happen.

"Yeah, right. I can tell it's more than just a little. Turn," Chad says. I obey, giving up, and he slowly lifts the back of my shirt a little, revealing the painful bruise. He lets it go, and I turn to face him again. He looks really worried. "Did Aaron do this to you?"

I bite my lip, and nod. I can't lie to him. He pulls me into a gentle embrace, and starts to whisper.

"I'm gonna kill that idiot. No-one can hurt my Sonshine and get away with it when Chaddy's around! We're gonna get the justice we deserve. Chad Dylan Cooper's death will be avenged… Even though I didn't actually die."

But at the moment, I don't really care about revenge and Aaron. All I know is that Chad and I are finally together again, and nothing else could possibly be better right now…

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that was kinda short. But I needed it to be like that for the next chapter to work… :)<strong>

**Let me know what you guys thought of this twist, in a review!**

**-Sarah :D**


	16. A Fateful Night

**Now y'all know why I kept defending Jordan when some of you said you hated him, and others wanted to kill him… ;]**

**Oh, and I'm really sorry for the long wait! I was just really busy with stuff and school and movies and friends and life and blahlalalala. But now, seeing as it's the Christmas holidays now (WAHOOOOOO! :D), I'm gonna try my best to rewrite/recover as much of the accidentally deleted stuff as I possibly can.**

**To the anonymous reviewer 'sarahstar fan': That name brought a happy tear to my eye! I HAVE A FAN! :D**

**Okay, ignore my spazzing, and enjoy this chapter – I know you guys are gonna love it just as much as the previous one, if not more… :]**

**I'm updating from my phone, so hopefully I haven't made too many mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 16 – A Fateful Night**

**Sonny's POV**

"I hope so." I smile, and Chad grins back.

"It's shocking how colour contacts, hair dye, and a little spray tan stopped you from recognising me," he says, putting on a fake thoughtful expression. Well, that was a sudden change of subject. And now I feel like such an idiot for not recognising him!

"Let me guess; custom-made contacts, specially coloured hair dye, and professionally-done spray tan?" I say. I know Chad enough to know how he goes over the top with pretty much everything.

"You know me too well," he says, still grinning, "Hey, y'know what I missed the most about you?" he asks, randomly changing the subject again.

"What?" I say, smiling curiously.

"Your adorable smile. Seriously, every day without it's been bad. You're like my good luck charm!" Chad says, and we both laugh. Good times…

"Aw, Chad!" I smile, for real this time. I can't even remember the last time I've properly smiled after he 'died'…

"And there it is!" he says, smiling, "You're so beautiful; you know that? Especially when you smile. I love that sparkle of innocence that appears in your eyes when you're smiling, kinda like now…" He pecks me on the cheek. Someone's being awfully sweet today! Not that I don't like it, of course.

"You're lying," I mumble, pouting.

"Nope. I'm telling the truth. Sonny, I can't even explain how much I've missed you. I love you…" Chad whispers. His arms go around my waist again, and I let him pull me closer.

"I love you too, Chaddy," I smile again, and he chuckles softly. We lean closer to each other, and suddenly, our lips crash together passionately. That happy, warm feeling I'd thought I'd never get again shoots through me, as I let him deepen the kiss. Ah… He pulls away and leans his forehead against mine, as we try to catch our breath, whilst smiling like idiots. And a few seconds later, I find myself pressing my lips against his once more - I've missed him so much, I don't want to let go. And it seems he doesn't want to either.

"ALISON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I hear Aaron yell, from inside the house. Wow, he has a loud voice. And I was wrong; he isn't asleep…

"Chad, stop…" I whisper, reluctantly pulling away from our kiss.

"No, I don't wanna stop… Your lips taste nice…" he mumbles, kissing me again.

"Chad!" I giggle, trying and succeeding to push him away.

"No, don't make me leave you again…"

"And let you get killed by Aaron? Are you crazy?"

"Only crazy for you, baby!" He winks, making me giggle even more, "And fine, I'll leave now, but you gotta come meet me tomorrow! I'll call you." I smile as he gently kisses my lips, and then runs off into the darkness.

"Alison, who were you talking to?" Aaron asks, coming up behind me.

"The trees, the flowers, the moon, the stars…" I smile like a psychopath, with a vacant look in my eyes as I stare up at the sky. I probably look absolutely crazy. I don't know why I'm doing this… I guess I just like annoying Aaron. He deserves to be annoyed, seeing as he's ruined our lives!

"Right. Come on inside then, all the nature out here is getting bored of your blabbering," he says, grabbing my hand.

"But I don't want them to be bored! They like meeee…" I giggle like a hyper little child as I follow Aaron back into the mansion. He heads to his room, and I go the opposite way to mine, and lock my door. I let myself collapse onto the bed, with my eyes closed, and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up, and it's still dark. I look up at the clock - it's only been about ten minutes since I came up here. Huh. Hearing footsteps outside in the hall, I stand up and step out of my bedroom to investigate. I hope it's not, like, a kidnapper, or a thief, or someone like that! Before moving further, I grab an empty flower vase from one of the decorative tables, just in case the footsteps belong to a burglar or something, and cautiously creep down the stairs. I walk towards the dining room, holding the vase upside down, somewhat like a baseball bat. Suddenly, I'm momentarily shaken as I hear the clattering of a falling utensil inside, and hold my breath so whoever it is doesn't notice me here.<p>

I take a small, silent step into the room, and roll my eyes. It's Aaron, sitting at the dining table, eating. He turns around and sees me, with my raised vase. I freeze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Alison?" he asks, looking at me as if I'm crazy. I bet he thinks I've totally lost it, judging by this and my random babbling from before. That, of course, was just to annoy him. I sure do like annoying him.

"Nothing!" I say, smiling.

"Then what's with the vase?" he asks, eyeing the breakable object in my hands.

"I thought someone broke into the house when I heard sounds…" I reply, and he nods.

_Wait a second._

We're alone.

I've got a potential murder weapon in my hands.

I have a plan.

I can pull this off easily.

I can do this.

"It's just me. Go back to bed," Aaron says, smiling. Aaron's smile is even weirder than Voldemort's. So, it's pretty darn awkward.

"Not just yet," I wink seductively, stepping closer to Aaron, not letting him see the vase, which is still in my hand.

"Ah, I see…" He grins. He scares me.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet…" I smirk, tightening my grip on the vase. For a moment, he looks confused, and is about to say something, but I don't give him the chance. In one quick, strong movement I raise the vase up as high as I possibly can and bring it down on his head with as much force as I can manage. It smashes on contact, and the deep red blood starts to ooze out of his head and through his hair. Ew. He suddenly falls to the ground with a loud thump, so I kneel down to check the pulse in his wrist, and feel nothing.

And that's when it hits me.

Oh.

My.

God.

I've just killed him.

Oh, joy of joys! Aaron Nicholas is dead! Dead, dead, dead! And now nobody can stop me from being with my Chaddy! I squeal in delight, and run out of the mansion as fast as I can. I jump onto one of the many motorbikes and start it, driving it out of the gates and enjoying the feel of the cool breeze hitting my face and flowing through my hair - I'm happy! Heck, I'm _ecstatic_. And I know exactly where I'm going. How could I not remember where Chad lives? Well, I haven't forgotten!

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

Gosh, I hate Aaron. Sonny and I were in the middle of a perfectly great kiss, and he had to go and ruin it by yelling for her? Annoying. So, after being forced to leave my Sonshine, I go to my car and drive out of the mansion's massive gates.

I'm not really paying attention to the dark road ahead as I drive; I'm still thinking about how amazing it felt to be kissing Sonny again. Weird as that may seem, that's the closest I've gotten to a girl all year. And that's pretty big, because the only girl I've seen before I managed to get outside and see Sonny was my guitar. Yes, I say my guitar is a girl. She's my baby. Don't look at me like that; I've had that guitar since I was eleven! It's got sentimental value. Mommy gave it to me for Christmas way back then. And that was the last Christmas she spent with us…

Why am I even telling you all of this? No. I don't want to think about it. I can't think about it without crying, even though it's been this long… No.

And back to my thoughts about Sonny; right now, I need her more than I need air to breathe. I've missed her like crazy, and had to literally drag myself back from escaping and running to her all year. I shouldn't be thinking about my tragic love-life whilst driving, because it's kind of distracting.

My car suddenly bumps into something and abruptly stops, breaking me out of my thoughts. Oops. I then realise something.

Damn…

I just hit someone.

Muttering random profanities - a habit of mine when I'm shocked, confused, and angry all at once - I get out of the car to check the damage. And there's a man lying on the street, blood-drenched and lifeless. This man is none other than my father: Mr John Goldfarb.

And then it hits me.

Oh.

My.

God.

I've just killed him.

Finally! He's gone! Gone, gone, gone! I do a little victory dance back to my car, get in, and drive away quickly. I decide I want to go home now - home as in _my_ home, not Aaron's horrific office basement. But I don't want to get caught for causing the 'accident', so I take a very long route through a forest, going in circles for about two hours before I reach home.

By the time I walk into the house, it's about 3am. I yawn, and head sleepily up to my bedroom. I push open the massive door, and see Sonny, lying on my larger-than-king-sized bed. Hey, what's she doing here? I'm too sleepy to be bothered to think, so I kick off my sneakers and throw off my jacket, and let myself collapse next to her.

"Chad?" Sonny says suddenly, sitting up.

"Hey, Sonshine." I yawn again, and she smiles, leaning against the wall behind the bed.

"Come here." I roll over to her (like I said, it's a pretty big bed), and rest my head on her lap. She starts to play with my hair, and I close my eyes. "Your hair looks weird, dyed black," she comments.

"It was the best way to disguise myself…" I say, yawning again. I'm so sleepy, it's unbelievable.

"Aw, are you tired?" she asks.

"Yeah," I mumble, "Being a murderer's tiring work."

"Murderer? Chad, what did you do?" Sonny asks, now shocked.

"I… I…" I don't say much, as I slowly find myself falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daa! So, what did you think of <strong>_**that **_**twist? ;]**

**-Sarah :P**


	17. Reunions & Realisations

**Sorry I'm updating late again.****  
><strong>

**And to those anonymous reviewers who were begging for an update on this story: would you guys mind posting those reviews on **_**this **_**story instead of on my other stories? I mean, FF emails me when I get a new review on **_**any**_** of my stories, so I'll still see it if you post it on this one. I don't really mind, but it just keeps the relevance, y'know?**

**Major thankifications to xRanbirOwnsMyHeartx, for proofreading this chapter for me super-quick, and giving me some plot ideas! YOU ROCKKKKK! Haha, Rockstar FTW! :P**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Warning: This chapter might be a bit rubbish and kinda filler-ish, since I wasn't sure what to write :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 17 – Strange Reunions & Even Stranger Realisations**

**Chad's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Sonny yelling, and I feel that she's shaking me. "Chad! Wake up!" she says, and I open my eyes, still confused. What's going on?

"Wha… What happened?" I ask sleepily, more confused than ever. She looks terrified, and keeps glancing at the door… Why?

"I… I killed Aaron last night, and I think the cops found out… I heard footsteps downstairs…" Sonny replies nervously. I've never seen her looking so scared… I sit up on the bed, and she sits next to me.

"You killed Aaron?" I ask, shocked. My sweet, innocent Sonshine can _kill_? That one's a shocker.

"Yeah." She nods, smiling weakly. Major gaspifications! **(Hehe :P)**

"Woah. That… Sonny, that's freakin' epic! It's…_frepic,_" I say, grinning. I can't believe this! Two villains in one night? Go Team Channy! Yes, I'm okay with our mash-up name now. We could be a cute couple who are also a team of awesome murderers! Tomorrow's newspaper headline: Channy kills evil family – now for a happily ever after! Woo-hoo! Haha, that was weird.

"But I'm gonna get arrested, and –" Sonny starts worriedly. I smile, and take her hands in mine.

"Don't worry, Sonshine. I'll take the blame for both our crimes," I say.

"Both?"

"I killed Dad last night."

"You killed him, and I killed Aaron, on the same night? Simply put, we're both going to be drowned in hot soup," she says seriously.

"Yup. And hot soup? Really, Sonny? Really?" I say, laughing. She punches my chest lightly, and starts giggling.

"Chad?" she says, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"LET'S PARTY!" she squeals, suddenly jumping up and grabbing my hands. I stand up too, somewhat confused.

"Sonny, who parties at two in the afternoon?" I ask, checking my watch for the time.

"Us?" she says, smiling that sweet Sonny-smile that I love.

"Nope. We're gonna go out to some random club in the middle of the night and party like it's the end of the world!" **(Like it's 2012! Lovin' that song. Lol xD)**

"Haha, as long as the world doesn't actually end!" Sonny says.

"Let's hope it doesn't!" I laugh.

"And this is the spare room," I hear the voice of my sister, Kat, along with the footsteps of more than one person coming into the room. Sonny and I jump to hide behind the bed, and try to stay silent now, listening. After all, Kat doesn't know I'm still alive, and I want to enjoy this…

"It's nice. So, am I going to be staying here?" An unfamiliar male voice asks. Who is that? Is it someone who should fear me, or does he already deserve to face the wrath of Chad Dylan Cooper?

"Officially," Kat replies. I can tell she's smirking. What's going on? Sonny and I exchange curious looks, and keep listening.

"Ah, I see," The guy says happily, "You must be pretty rich to have a spare room as amazing as this, Katrina!" **(I don't remember if I ever mentioned her actual name at any point in this or WTMW… Oh well. That's what it's been this whole time!)**

"Yeah, we are. And oh my god, Luke! How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kat, like everyone else does?" Heh, my little sister and her anger. We're all very short-tempered – we get that from that demon we had to call 'Dad'. Sigh. I'm _so _glad I killed him. I don't know how the rest of us would live otherwise.

"Don't you like your name?" This 'Luke' dude asks. Wonder who he is.

"No. I was named after some tenth cousin's ex-girlfriend **(super frepical inside joke xD)** or something, and I hate it," she replies simply. True, true.

"Oh. Anyway. Are you, by any chance, related to Chad Dylan Cooper?" Hey, maybe he's a CDC fan! In which case, this will be even funnier…

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason."

"Hey there, _Katrina_," I say, mocking the guy. I grin, stepping out from behind the bed. Kat screams.

"Ah! Ghost!" she shrieks, and passes out. The guy, Luke, catches her, and lifts her up bridal-style, putting her down on my bed.

"Don't mind me asking, but dude, aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asks, giving me a weird look. So he does know who CDC is. Well, who doesn't? I'm just that awesome!

"What's it to you? Who are you, anyway?" I ask. Seriously, if he's my little sister's boyfriend or something like that, one person in this room with the first initial 'L' will lose a head.

"I'm Kat's fiancé." How's that possible? If my calculations are correct (wow, nerd moment), she's only 18! **(I think.)**

"Uh-huh. Imma be interrogating you later. Now get outta here," I tell him. He silently obeys, and leaves the room. What a coward!

"What? What's going on?" Kat asks suddenly, confused.

"Chaddy's back!" I grin at her, and she looks shocked.

"You mean, you're not dead?" she asks, still looking extremely shocked by this whole situation.

"Yup. I'm as alive as ever," I reply, still grinning.

"Chris! Get over here, right now!" she yells, and our older brother runs into the room.

"What happened?" he asks, looking worried, "Wait. Chad? You're alive?" Sonny and I then explain everything that happened, and they finally understand. "Kat's missed you a lot, y'know. I'm not the sort of brother who can go and beat up her cheating boyfriends - that was always your job!" Chris says, laughing.

"What freakin' asshole was cheating on my baby sister? I'll go fix him right now!" I say. I'm a good older brother.

"Hey, Chad, remember that time you almost went to jail after you almost killed Ricky, and his parents reported you?" Kat asks me, giggling.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let you date a guy with a name like _Ricky_, now, could I?" I say.

"Wow, Chad, there are obviously a lot of things I don't know about you!" Sonny says, smiling.

"Speaking of things you don't know, have you met my wife?" Chris asks.

"Dude, it's finally happened? Who is she?" I ask, and gasp. I'd honestly started to think he was never going to get married. He's, what, 32 now? Bit late, don't you think?

"Tawni!" He calls. And guess who walks into the room? The villainess herself: Tawni Hart. Or, if she really is married to Chris, Tawni _Cooper_. My ex-girlfriend is my sister-in-law? That's an odd twist in the tale. Very, very odd…

"Tawni?" Sonny and I yell at exactly the same time, exchanging shocked looks.

"Hello, _Channy_," Tawni says, smirking at us.

"Is she talking to you or me?" I whisper to Sonny, who then giggles.

"I think she's talking to us both," she replies.

"You know each other?" Chris asks.

"She was _that_ ex." I say, and he nods knowingly. He knows what happened with her, but I don't think he remembers that this is the same girl.

"I married your ex?"

"Dude, how did you not know that?"

"Uh… Forget that; why are _you_ so angry? What, do you still like her or something?" Chris asks.

"Are you crazy? With a girlfriend like Sonny, I couldn't even think of liking _that_." I chuckle, and Sonny blushes, whilst Tawni looks as if she'll explode like a bomb. And the conversation continues – jokes, laughs, catching up, and Tawni's evil glares…which are also pretty funny!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

It's 11pm now, and we're seated in one of Chad's many expensive cars, going along with his crazy party plan. His hair dye and fake tan haven't worn off yet, so he's still using the disguise of 'Jordan' to keep the paparazzi's attention away from the return of the thought-to-be-dead actor. Because that would really cause madness! Imagine that. 'The Dead Chad Dylan Cooper Is Not Really Dead!'

Wow, weirdness.

So, we arrive at a nightclub, and Chad stops the car right outside. We get out, and he throws the keys to some guy standing at the valet counter.

"Was he even a valet?" I ask, turning to look at the guy, who is now seated in Chad's car.

"He looked like one. Oh well," Chad replies, shrugging. He still doesn't care about anything! We walk past the suspicious-looking bouncers and into the club, and I'm hit by a huge blast of sound. Loud, pounding music from the speakers, and the thumping of feet on the dance floor, with the strobe lights flashing in all directions. In other words, a typical Hollywood nightclub. "You want a drink?" Chad asks me.

"Nah, not today. I don't really feel like it." I answer, and he sighs.

"Fine, but don't complain when I'm having fun and you're all sober and sad!" He laughs, and leads me away to the bar, "What would you say if I give you a little challenge?"

"What kind of challenge?" I ask, curious.

"A challenge to see who can drink more shots. Loser treats the winner to any meal they want tomorrow!" Chad replies.

"I think I'll take you up on that, kid," a slightly familiar male voice says. Chad turns around, and we see an Indian guy standing there, smiling at us.

"Karan, you should just stick to drinking coffee," another voice, this one not-so familiar, says. Oh yeah, I remember now! Karan was Chad's lawyer! Chad laughs, and the unfamiliar guy steps towards us. "But I think I can take up that challenge!" he says.

"Bring it on!" Chad yells, laughing. I walk away, and join the dance floor, finally just letting myself go and having fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Half An Hour Later…<strong>

A pair of strong arms slip around my waist, slowly pulling me away from the crowd and out the back door of the club. "Sonny…" Chad says, his voice just a husky whisper in my ear. Leaning his chin on my shoulder, he holds me tighter, "Haha, you smell good…"

"Chad, are you drunk?" I ask, stepping away to free myself from his hold.

"Nah. I'm just high on your love," he says, pulling me close to him again. I step away, once more. Why does this feel so…so _wrong_? Chad's my boyfriend – no, _fiancé_ – so why isn't this feeling as right as it should? He's just being himself. But maybe that's what's wrong… What's going on? I mean, I love Chad. Don't I? Yeah, I do! But… I don't know anymore… This is so… I don't know. Complicated? Yes, it's complicated, amongst many other things…

"Sonshine, are you alright?" Chad asks, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I nod, and he puts an arm around me.

"You wanna go home, or stay for a while?" he asks me.

"Let's go," I reply, and we walk to the car park from the back. I'm still distracted by my thoughts as Chad tries to convince the valet guys that he isn't drunk. What's happening to me? Should I tell anyone, or will they think I'm just crazy? And if I want to tell anyone, who should I tell? Mom hasn't spoken to me since my forced marriage with Aaron. Tawni would just use it against us. I've lost contact with all my friends back in Wisconsin, and it won't be very nice to call and just dump a whole load of problems on them. I haven't even made any proper friends here in Hollywood. Kat and Chris are way too close to Chad – they'll probably tell him straight away. I can't tell Chad, because it would hurt him, and he'd probably be really mad at me… And that's when I realise another majorly important fact. I gave up everything for Chad…and now, I'm nothing without him.

Well, ain't that just _great_?

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not my best chapter. In fact, the end kinda shocked me too… O_o<strong>

**Anyway, review!**

**-Sarah :)**


	18. Dancing In The Dark

**Yup, it's me. Surprised? Well, I'm finally back on track with this story, after a lot of thinking. But I was a little astounded when I watched a movie with such a similar plot base to this and WTMW! :O It did give me some inspiration, though ;]**

**HEY, GUYYYSSSS! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IN 2 DAYS! :D :D :D WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :P I FEEL SO HYPER RIGHT NOW! I FEEL GOOOOOD! xD**

**Meh, my throat hurts. Today I went out in the cold, came home and stuffed my face with cake, said a million LOUD goodbyes to everyone who's just left from my pre-birthday party (one down, two to go!), went out and danced in the snowy street to fulfil one of my life's biggest dreams, and laughed WAY too much. So…owwies. x[**

**Oh, and to k.98'PeaceOutSuckas: It's okay. I know, you were mad at that horrible person, and in all honesty, I'd have reacted similarly if I'd been in your position there. Heck, if someone goes and starts being mean to me, I start to consider tracking them down and brutally murdering them with my mum's kitchen knives… (I wouldn't really do that though, I just say crazy stuff :P) But hey, I'm glad it's all cleared up! :] And thanks; I'm also happy that you think I'm amazing! Ya know what? Me thinks you're awesome! :D**

**Biiiig thankies to xRanbirOwnsMyHeartx! MAH ROCKSTAR! YAAAHHH! (We had a bet. I won, so she had to do my proofreading again.) Ha ;D So yeah, thankiees! :]**

**Anyway, to all my epical readers: enjoy the chapter! :D**

**PS: The chapter title isn't a reference to that inappropriate song. Yuck… It's a reference to a part of a book I read some time ago. LOL. Anyway, y'all must be bored of my A/N's now. Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 18 – Dancing In The Dark**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and I arrive home at around midnight. We walk into the house and I head over to the kitchen, in search of a snack. I'm still thinking about the car ride, though – neither of us said a word, the entire way home. Sonny seemed somewhat…_distant_, and she looked as if she was worried about something… But what? What is it that was bothering my Sonshine so much?

"Chad, what are you doing?" Sonny asks, as I flick on the light switch.

"Felt like gettin' m'self a sammich." I shrug, opening the fridge. Cold chicken? I take it out of the fridge and smell it. Seems alright. Cold fries? Um, ew, but they'll do too. Along with that, I grab the bread, butter, a bottle of mayonnaise, and a container half-full of chilli sauce. Sonny giggles and moves to stand next to me, as I set the ingredients down on the worktop. After I've managed to slap the pathetic excuse for a sandwich together, she bursts out in fits of manic laughter.

"Chad, that's not a sandwich. That's a mess!" She giggles. She looks so cute when she smiles.

"Well, darlin', I'll have you know, this sammich recipe is pure culinary genius," I smirk, and take a giant bite out of the so-called 'mess'. It's actually pretty good! **(I've tried it ;))**

"Yeah, right!" She giggles. What great deed have I done to deserve to call this angel mine? Great, now I'm thinking like a sappy romantic idiot. It's all Sonny's fault! Stupid cute! "You, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper, are the worst sandwich maker of this genera – Oh…" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers, and she smiles into the kiss, tangling her fingers in my hair. Well, the best way to make a girl shut up is to kiss her, and I certainly couldn't let her call me the worst sandwich maker of this generation! And suddenly, her phone rings. Grrrr. Stupid phone.

She pulls away from me quickly, and before I can stop her, she walks out of the kitchen to take the call. I sigh, sitting down on one of the stools near the table, and continue to eat my beautiful sandwich in silence, until my phone starts to buzz. I put down the sandwich and check my phone, to find a text message from some random number.

It simply says: _Stay in the kitchen. Stay alone._

That scares me a little – how does whoever this is know I'm in the kitchen at the moment, and was intending to leave? Must be some creepy stalker…

The lights suddenly flicker and then turn off completely, plunging the room into near-darkness. The only light is the moonlight coming in through the small window. This just makes things even scarier… What if it's, like, a ghost or something? Or I'm being Punk'd? Major gaspifications!

"Chad, Chad, Chad…" A female voice whispers, as its owner's silhouette approaches me from the darkness, "You thought you could get by me with just a little pointless banter?" I remain quiet, trying to work out who she is. It's definitely not Sonny… So it's got to be Tawni. She laughs, in a way that sends a chill down my spine. Yikes. "You were… _Oh. So. Wrong,_" she says slowly, stepping even closer to me. Scary woman…

"What do you want now?" I ask, bored.

"You, Chad. Just spend tonight with me, and everything will be alright…" She's so close to me, I can hear her whisper in my ear. I've never heard, nor have I seen, a worse attempt to be seductive. And being the awesome guy that I am, many, _many _girls have attempted to seduce me.

"Are you out of your mind?" I ask, glaring at her. Well, it's dark, so I'm not exactly glaring at her in the way that I can see her, but you know what I mean. I'm kind of…_dark_-glaring at her. Like, evilly.

"No. Do you know, Chad? Do you know why I married your brother?" Tawni asks, still whispering in that disgusting tone.

"I don't know, nor do I care," I reply simply, showing I have absolutely no interest in hearing what she has to say. I know she's going to tell me anyway, so yeah… I do _want_ to know, but I just don't want to ask. Asking questions like that will have a bad effect on my ego.

"I married him so I could get closer to you… He's _very_ sweet, you know. He accepted me as I am, with Tia too. The least you can do, now, is make my effort worth it!" she says, switching her tone from disturbingly seductive to sickeningly sweet. This bitch! Not only is she trying to ruin mine and Sonny's life, she's even gone and ruined my brother's life! What has he ever done to her? I mean, he isn't the kind of guy who'd even like someone like her – he's one of those old-fashioned type thinkers, and she's just a slut. I guess she might've put up some kind of act in front of him… Well, I'll see about that tomorrow morning, at the 'family breakfast' we've planned.

"You can't get what you want all the time," I say, and stand up. She clings on to me again, and I sigh internally. Why doesn't she get it? I'm not interested in her at all! And I'm tired. I need to sleep…

"I'm Tawni Hart. I _always _get what I want…" she says, "And right now, I want to dance."

Next thing I know, we're dancing around the dark kitchen, and I'm in a total daze… She lets me spin her around in the little light we have, barely enough to see where we're going. And we pause.

"I've always loved you. You know that, don't you?" she asks, looking deeply into my eyes. I nod, in some kind of trance, and slowly, we lean closer to each other…

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I can't show Chad how I'm feeling right now. I know it'll just result in him being unnecessarily worried about me, and I don't want that at all. So whilst he's 'snacking', I put up an act of laughing and smiling with him, as he seems to be genuinely enjoying himself. Even when he spontaneously kissed me, I didn't feel anything… I have no idea what to do, but I hope everything goes back to normal soon, and my messed up head gets back to the way it should be.

As I lie alone on Chad's massive bed, randomly staring at the ceiling **(;])**, memories flash through my mind. I think of the crazy, odd way Chad and I first met, and before I know it, tears are rolling down my cheeks. How could I do this? How could I stop loving him? We're perfect together, aren't we? We've gone through so much, just so we could be together… I don't want to throw all of that away now! I know Chad too well, and I can imagine how much pain he'd go through if he found out… He wouldn't be able to take it… He'd end up hurting himself even more, and I just can't let that happen…

I'll have to compromise. I can't do anything else…

I slowly fall asleep, thinking…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that chapter was more of a filler too, showing what's going on and how Tawni's messing up Chad's head, and all of Sonny's confusion and stress…along with some fluffity fluff! :P And sozzies for all that Chawni... I like them but I don't think anyone else does. :P<strong>

**And, um…it's my birthday on Tuesday, y'all know that? And I think I deserve some reviews… Like a birthday present... ;]**

**-Sarah :D**


	19. Chad Dylan Cooper & Jordan Goldfarb

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I kinda forgot about this story… Haha…**

**Okay, here's what happened between my last update and now. Just a couple days after I updated this, I started feeling ill and ended up with the flu for about a week and a half. Then came my belated birthday party. And after that, besides me forgetting about this story completely and drowning in writers block, a whole load of random stuff happened that I can't exactly remember because my memory is as horrible as Dory's (y'know, that blue fish from Finding Nemo?) :P**

**Ooh, and who else has seen The Hunger Games? It was FREPIC! New Obsession FTW xD**

**And yay! I don't have to go to school tomorrow! ME IS HAPPPPPAYYYYY! :D**

**Okay, more thankifications to xRanbirOwnsMyHeartx. Again. For all the ideas, forcing me to get my lazy butt onto Word to write this, and proofreading. I'm getting tired of this thanking now; you may as well just be the co-writer of this story!**

**Lol, imma shut up now. Enjoy the chapter! :]**

**I don't own SWAC or anything recognisable. Unless it's one of my old jokes, and that's why it's recognisable – then I own it. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 19 – Chad Dylan Cooper & Jordan Goldfarb**

**Chad's POV**

No. No, no, no. This can't be happening. What am I doing? This is wrong. I shouldn't be anywhere near Tawni. I hate her, and now, she's my sister-in-law! It's disturbing… I feel ashamed. How could I be this…_weird_? So, as soon as I come to my senses, I push her away and run, heading straight upstairs. She can't do anything to stop me, and she doesn't even try. Good.

I walk into my room, where I see that Sonny's already fallen asleep on the bed. Oh well. Out of my shame, I slowly take a pillow from the bed and a spare blanket out of the closet, and settle myself on the floor, on the soft rug by the bed. I don't want to sleep next to her, knowing what I've almost just done…

* * *

><p>I glance at my watch. It's 3am. I'm still awake. I look up, at the blank ceiling above. I can't sleep. I need to do something about this Tawni situation, and I need to do it now. I can't just sit here any longer. Or, y'know, <em>lie <em>here. Same thing, really. Point is, I need to get off my lazy butt and do something to sort this mess out, once and for all.

After a few minutes of thinking, I know exactly what to do. It's time for Chaddy's revenge. Or, rather…_Jordan's evil plan_. It'll work perfectly. I walk into the bathroom and switch on the lights, and turn to the mirror. My hair is still black – the dye hasn't worn off yet, but it might wash off if I try later. That's good. My fake tan has, however, gone, so I have to spray on some more. Wow, I'm _such_ a fake. I get the brown contacts out of a little case, and also manage to find the fake glasses to complete my disguise. After changing into a long sleeved black top and my fading old jeans, I pull on a pair of dark coloured gloves, and go down to the kitchen. The house is so quiet, I'd be able to hear a pin drop if it did. And it's so dark that I can barely see where I'm walking. But, having lived here all these years, I know every step, turn, corner and room of this place.

I step softly into the kitchen, as my soft socks muffle my footsteps. With the moonlight shining in through the windows, I can see a little better. I suddenly remember my encounter with Tawni, just a few hours ago at this very place, and after shuddering slightly at the thought, I try to put it out of my mind and focus on why I'm actually here. Being cautious not to make any noise, I slowly move to where the knife block sits on the corner of the far worktop, and pull the sharpest, most harmful knife out of it. It's a deadly weapon – one little cut from this thing, and you'll lose enough blood to find yourself dead within seconds. _Perfect._

**(It's taking all my mental strength to resist the urge to just give him a bow and arrow at this point. Just thought I'd let you guys know that. New Obsession FTW!)**

I realise that I'm done with kitchen supplies for now – all I needed was the knife, and I've got that, so I carefully head back upstairs, still trying to remain absolutely silent. Nobody can know I'm awake, or I'll have a hard time explaining to them why I'm walking around the house with the sharpest knife known to us, at half past three in the morning. Though I have to admit, it would be funny to see how that turns out!

Putting the crazy idea out of my head, I try to bring all my attention back to what I'm about to do. It's probably the most risky thing Chad Dylan Cooper (or Jordan Goldfarb, for that matter) has ever thought of attempting. Ha, I'm like the guy version of Hannah Montana, with this whole 'not CDC' thing! Okay, Chad. _Jordan._ Chad. _Whoever the heck you are. _Focus. _What's my name again?_ Shut up!

I end my mind's weird war with itself, and approach the door to the spare room. It's been turned into a little bedroom for Tawni's kid. Wait. Tawni's and _my _kid. What was her name again? Tia, right? Yeah. Cautiously, I push the door open, still trying to stay silent so as not to wake the sleeping child up. That'd ruin everything – she'd start crying or something, and someone could come here to see what's wrong. Basically, my whole plan would be ruined, and I can't let that happen. I have to do this now, no matter what. I take a deep breath and step into the room, tiptoeing. She's still asleep – good. I move closer to the small bed, and take a look at the little girl's face properly for the first time ever. To be honest, she does look a little like me… _No. _This is _not _the time for me to turn into a stupid, sappy father. I have to do this, even if she _is _my own child. I just can't see any point in letting her live anymore. I never even wanted Tawni to… Never mind. I just need to kill this kid now. I tear a strip of the bedsheet and tie it carefully around her mouth to keep her from screaming or calling for help.

I don't let myself think any longer. I put myself back into the mind of Jordan. I am Jordan Goldfarb. I am not Chad Dylan Cooper. I am not Tawni's ex-boyfriend. I am not Tia's father. I am not Sonny's fiancé. I am not the guy who killed his own father. I am just a guy who has no relation to anybody at all. A lone soul, with no motives or intentions.

And with that in my mind, I raise the knife high above my head and bring it down right in her stomach. Blood spreads on her clothes, on the bedsheets, and everywhere else, and before anyone can see anything, I quickly and quietly hurry back to my room. I take off my contacts and hide them with the gloves and the fake glasses, in the same place I got them. I change back into the clothes I'd been wearing before (I'd changed so that if anybody saw me, they couldn't instantly figure out I was, well, _me_), and put the murderer outfit back into the closet. After not being able to resist putting on some of my 'disguise cologne', I finally get back into my floor-bed, make myself comfortable, and quickly fall into blackness…

* * *

><p>It feels like I've only been out for about two seconds when I open my eyes to see Sonny leaning over me, and trying to shake me into consciousness. I blink to help my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight pouring in through the large windows in the room – it's difficult to get used to, after my adventure in the darkness, and a dreamless sleep.<p>

"Chad! Wake up, quick!" Sonny says, sounding worried again.

"Noooo…" I mumble, pushing her away and turning to lie on my stomach, burying my face in the pillow.

After a moment of silence, I hear her voice whispering in my ear, and feel some pressure on my back. "Please, Chaddy… Wakey wakey… Hmm, you smell good."

"Gimme five more minutes…" I say, my voice slightly muffled by the fluffy pillow.

"No. Chad, get up," she says firmly, getting off my back and sitting next to me. I sit up as well, and stick my tongue out at her like a stubborn five-year-old.

"Whaddya want?" I ask, yawning. I haven't had enough sleep. She pecks my cheek softly.

"Morning, Chaddy," she says, beaming.

"Mornin', Sonshine," I grumble. But I can't be mad at her for waking me for too long – she's too adorable.

"Okay, enough sweetness. Staaannnd up," Sonny says slowly, and stands up. I cross my arms and go into five-year-old mode.

"I don't wanna."

"You have to! I wanna show you something," she smirks.

"What?" I ask, curious. I wonder what she's up to…

"Stand up first." I obey, and she grabs my hand. She leads me out of the room, and we run down the stairs, straight into the kitchen, where Tawni, Chris, and Kat are sitting. They all look tense, and Sonny's expression also becomes serious. I act confused, so I just decide to be a crazy romantic idiot and randomly hug Sonny.

"Chad, stop," she says, and steps away from me. Now I really am a little confused. How dare she reject a hug from me? (That was supposed to be funny, by the way.) She then turns to the others, "I told you guys I could get him here quickly." What's that about?

"Chad, Tia's dead," Chris says to me. He looks as if he's trying to keep a straight expression. Sonny's the same. Tawni's eyes are puffy and red – she looks as if she's been crying. And Kat, well, she just looks confused. As do I. I gasp, pretending to be shocked at this.

"Okay. And what am I supposed to do about that?" I ask insensitively, and push my hair out of my eyes. It's grown a little too much for my liking. Yuck.

"You know all too well what you're supposed to do, Chad. She was your daughter as much as she was mine!" Tawni says dramatically.

"I still don't understand. What do you want me to do?" I say.

"She was stabbed," she replies, and I gasp again, as if this is also some extremely shocking news. Being the amazing actor I am, I manage to pull of the fake shock easily and convincingly, and no-one seems to question it.

"Well, it's not like I can bring her back to life. I'm not a doctor, I'm not a wizard, and I can't change anything," I say.

"Chad, I need to talk to you," Kat suddenly says. What could she want?

"Okay… Let's go," I say, and she jumps off the kitchen stool, following me up the stairs.

"Is it okay if I come with you guys?" Sonny asks.

"It's okay with me. Kat?" I say, turning to my little sister.

"Sure. I think you should hear this too, Sonny," she says, so Sonny also follows us, and we end up in my room.

"So, what's goin' on?" I ask when we're all seated on my gigantic bed. I remember one night a few years ago, when some of our cousins came to visit, and we sat in this very room, talking and laughing till after sunrise. Ah, happy memories… This is going to be way more serious than that, though – I can sense it.

Kat shrugs. "I didn't have anything to ask you, really. You looked guilty. I think you have something to tell us," she says. I swear, my crazy little sister can read me like a book. Same goes for the other way around, actually.

Sonny glances at me, as if to ask, 'really?', and I simply nod.

"Okay, I'll admit it. Just to you both, though, because I trust you. I can't trust Chris anymore, so please don't tell him," I say, and Sonny and Kat both nod. "I killed Tia," I say simply, "I was walking around last night, disguised as Jordan. I stabbed her with the big kitchen knife."

Sonny gasps. "Chad, how could you? You killed an innocent little girl! You killed your own daughter!" she yells.

"No, Sonny. She was _Chad Dylan Cooper_'s daughter. Last night, I wasn't thinking in my own point of view. I was thinking like Jordan Goldfarb. The man with no motive," I explain simply. Kat and Sonny both look at me as if I'm a lunatic.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Kat says to Sonny, who nods.

"Chad," Sonny says, moving to sit next to me and running a hand through my hair, "Something's wrong with you." Have they been planning this? Have they just been waiting for the perfect chance to accuse me of being crazy and sending me to a madhouse?

"Nothing's wrong with me!" I yell, pushing her away and standing up.

"Look, Chad, the first step to a cure is to admit you have a problem! So this'll be so much easier if you could do that!" Kat says.

"I _don't _have a problem!" I shout, and give her a pleading look, as if to say, 'please, believe me. Don't think I've lost my mind.' When both of them continue to look at me like I'm crazy, I give up, and storm towards the door. I'm _not _crazy. And then, I find myself sinking. I fell into my bedroom pool. Oops. I hear Kat and Sonny laughing loudly, and drag myself out of the pool, now soaking wet. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I ask them, and in between their laughter, I hear them say, "Yes!"

Well, isn't my life just a total mess? My fiancée (?) and my sister think I'm a loony murderer, my ex-girlfriend lives in my house as my brother's wife, I killed my own daughter, and to make all of that worse, _I'm drenched in chlorine!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, not my best work. But it had to be written, and there's more to come soon! :P<strong>

**-Sarah :D**


	20. Stupid Tragedy

**You thought I'd quit this story, didn't you? You weren't expecting an update, were you? Well. You were WRONG, b****ecause here I am, once again, with a new chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Well, I don't have anything more to say. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now It's Our World<strong>

**Chapter 20 – Stupid Tragedy**

**Chad's POV**

It's been a week since the middle of the night murder incident. The tension levels in this house have reached bursting point. Sadness is still present, and the tense silence that lingers in the air is so thick that I can almost reach out and touch it, or slice it with a knife. Nobody seems to want to talk to each other anymore, unless it's completely necessary, and that irks me. It's not so much the fact that nobody wants to talk – the silence itself is what irks me.

I don't like silence. It drives me insane, and slowly, that's what it seems to be doing now. It makes me think of those endless days of being locked alone in that white room, two years ago. That's why I'd been scribbling and writing on the walls when I was stuck in that mental hospital. Yes, I consider it to be a mental hospital – it was more that than a rehabilitation centre. And the loneliness, the silence, the solitude of that room, had been slowly causing me to lose my mind.

There. I said it. I admitted that I was going mental.

Anyway, back to the present. Today is the day of Tia's funeral, and I'm alone in my room. Tawni and Chris have already left for goodness knows where. Maybe Tawni wants to go glamorize a coffin or something. Who really knows, with that girl and her messed up mind? (Don't say anything about _my _messed up mind.) Kat and Sonny are in the kitchen, discussing something I don't know or care about. And I'm alone, seated on the edge of my bed, resting my head on my hands. No, it isn't because I'm sad about my daughter's death. I'm not affected by it at all, to be honest. I never even accepted that Tia was my daughter. It's because I'm stressed. Stressed, afraid, confused… What if I get caught? I'll end up with a life sentence in prison, or Tawni will just kill me on the spot – there's no doubt about that.

"Chad! It's time to go!" Sonny shouts from downstairs, and I sigh. I have no plans of respecting any traditions, so I simply pull on a black t-shirt, along with the light, faded jeans I'd been wearing. I step into my beat-up navy blue Converse, and walk out of the room and downstairs, holding my phone.

"You ready?" Kat asks me, looking concerned. At least I have nothing to hide from her and Sonny. There's no way I could've hidden it from them for too long anyway.

"I don't even wanna go," I mumble, and grab a slice of buttered toast off the worktop. We don't even get decent _food_ in this house anymore.

"You have to go, Chad. If you don't, people will get suspicious," Sonny says simply, and I say nothing against that. Instead, I silently eat my toast, aware of their stares.

"Come on," Kat says when I've finished eating, and walks out of the house. Sonny and I follow, and we get in her car – Sonny on the passenger seat, and me at the back. No one says anything, so I lean forward and hit the radio button. Loud music starts to play, and none of us can resist. We all exchange knowing glances, and without warning, burst out into a chorus of song.

Yup, together, the three of us belong in hyper city. **(:P) **Whatever the situation may be, we automatically know what we're all are thinking. And that is what we're thinking. But as the car nears the church, we turn down the music and stop singing, so as to keep away from any unwanted attention. That sure will raise suspicion.

You know, I'm actually quite proud of myself for killing Tia. I know that sounds horrible, but it's true. And I'm even happier that Sonny and Kat aren't that mad at me – after all, they know the story. It's just kind of amusing that no-one in the house really suspects me for the murder.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the church, and after Kat parks the car right in front of the gate, we step out, looking like some kind of spy team. You know, wearing sunglasses and all that.<p>

"Kat?" I say, grinning as we walk into the church. I wanna tell her about the spy thing.

"Chad, you're at your daughter's funeral. Why the heck are you smiling?!" Kat asks, glaring at me, "I mean, maybe people wouldn't care much if Sonny did that –"

"Which I wouldn't," Sonny adds in.

Kat continues to yell at me, "Yeah. Maybe they'd even forgive me for it, but you can't! And you're an actor. If you aren't really upset, at least act like you are."

"Fiiine," I say, abandoning the idea of telling her. I take off my sunglasses, and stare at the crowd of people dressed in black funereally clothing. They have these sad, tragic looks on their faces, but the funniest thing is that I don't recognise many of them. A few are definitely people who work at the nearest hotel that Chris owns, but the rest are completely unfamiliar. And most of them are female – they're all probably Tawni's friends.

Suddenly, someone literally comes up and _attacks _me with a tight hug. She's sobbing like crazy, and I realise it's Tawni.

"Chaaaaad," she whines, "I can't believe this!"

"Really? Even after a week of destructive silence and Chris constantly talking about it, you can't believe it?" I ask, in something of a sarcastic tone. She glares at me like she's trying her best not to do something to harm me.

"No. Now come on; you were her father, and you need to be involved in this. Go with Chris – he's got your suit. I knew you wouldn't even _try _to look decent."

This is the stupidest funeral ever. And it's the only reason I'm starting to regret killing Tia… But Jordan's work isn't done yet. Oh no, he still has many more villains to get rid of, and one by one, he's going to kill them all…

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's my lame excuse for an update that was like 7 to 8 months overdue. It's like me and a library book! Haha O_o<strong>

**I wonder how many readers have stayed loyal to this story… Do let me know in a review! :)**

**And yes, I have deleted WTMW. The reason for that is on my profile.**

**-Sarah :D**


End file.
